Sasuke's Revolution
by BMN
Summary: The war is over, the time has come for Sasuke's revolution to sweep the world. AU starting from manga Ch.697
1. The End

The war is over, the time has come for Sasuke's revolution to sweep the world. AU starting from manga Ch.697

 **The End ======= ======= =======**

Heaven and Earth lamented. The blue skies grew clouded with dust, smoke, and humidity as the battle between the two most powerful men on Earth drew down. Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke ran out of chakra, going at each other with fists and shuriken. In the center of the torn and upturned landscape, the two men put their fists in each other's gut, with no forthcoming reaction as both punches had been too weak. They collapsed on their knees, gasping for air. For a moment they looked into each other's bruise-deformed and bloodied faces. Naruto's chakra flared one final time as the Nine Tails gave him one last ounce of strength. It vanished as soon as it came, absorbed by Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but finally smirk in triumph after the fight had lasted all day without once going in either boy's favor.

"This is the power of the Rinnegan. It's me - the one who has the eyes of the Uchiha clan, that is destined to win." He violently retracted his hand from Naruto's abdomen, causing Naruto to keel over. Naruto turned his head up to see Sasuke looking down on him with his hand raised. The time for the final blow had come.

"Damn it." Sasuke's hand trembled as he cursed. Staring into each other's eyes, the former friends were frozen in time. Sasuke had already willed his hand to move, yet it hadn't obeyed. He hated his weakness. He hated the way Naruto looked at him with that gaze that pierced the very depths of his soul. He hated himself for his hesitation. Whether it was years ago, during their first real battle, or one of their later confrontations, or now… It was all the same. Really, when it came down to it, he just couldn't kill Naruto. His Sharingan spun, and he forced his way into Naruto's mind, to see what the other man was thinking. He saw memories, images and sounds of his brother, speaking to him.

" _I couldn't have made it without my friends", huh? If you forget about everyone else after rising to power and become obsessed with yourself, you'll end up just like Madara, you know." His brother's deep voice was speaking to Naruto, but rather than lecturing, it sounded regretful. "It doesn't matter even if you're strong. Don't try to deal with everything by yourself. Because if you do, you'll end up losing anyway. Your father Minato could only become Hokage because he never forgot about Kushina and his comrades. I failed because I tried to do things all by myself. And so, that's why I'm leaving it to my friends this time…_

Sasuke tore himself outside of Naruto's head. Naruto had remained uncharacteristically silent.

"So that's what you meant, when you said I didn't understand nii-san."

"Damn right. Why did you think you had to shoulder all the darkness by yourself? You have me, and everyone else to help. If you did it alone, then you might forget why you started in the first place… just like how Obito and Madara forgot about their ideals and eventually surrendered to the darkness. Don't think that you're so different from them!"

Naruto shifted his body so that he was seated in a more comfortable position while Sasuke pondered Naruto's words.

"Do you know why the people need a Hokage like me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at his friend expectantly.

"What do people truly want? Poverty, discrimination, war… The people want the problems plaguing this world to go away forever, but people also desperately can't understand each other. Even civilians who have rejected war depend on the police, don't they? Everyone understands that crime cannot be stopped, because people can't help the desires they have. That's why I don't need to win hearts and minds or tout some shining ideology... why not bring peace to the world with a system of power?"

"Sasuke, you want to… control people through fear?"

"Peace is an illusion. Mankind's history is one of conflict. Madara tried to keep everyone stuck in an illusion, but I will go further. Is it not discipline that is required to make an illusion a reality?"

"And you plan to discipline the entire human race all by yourself?! Only a god might be allowed to do that!"

"Then I shall become a god. If that is what people want me to become to bring them world peace."

"If you think that way, then you're no different from Kaguya and Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki!"

"Naruto… I still think my way is the correct path over yours… however… It is clear to me that there is some merit to your way." He looked at his own charred and tired hands. "Your strength is proof enough… How about a compromise, then?"  
Naruto looked like he wanted to smile, but was too exhausted.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll go forward with my plan, but I'll do it _your_ way." Sasuke tiredly covered his face with a hand, as if dealing with a headache.

"What does that mean?"

Sasuke spread his fingers wide and opened his blood-soaked left eye, revealing the Rinnegan to his former friend.  
"It means this, Uzumaki Naruto; Uchiha Sasuke orders you… die!"

Now that he had finally accepted Naruto in his heart, accepted that Naruto had been right all along… there was solace in letting him go. After all, Sasuke knew Naruto would be a part of him forever, their bond enduring the fleeting existences of their impermanent flesh bodies.

"Forgive me, Naruto. This is the end."

His chidori pieced Naruto's chest.

Naruto fell back, eyes open yet unseeing. Leaning forward, Sasuke gently pressed his hand on Naruto's face, closing the other boy's eyes for him. Then, he stood up.

"Time to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said to himself out loud as he gathered the necessary chakra, and then tried to put his hands together to form the handseal. His hands bounced off of each other instead. Looking down, Sasuke noted with irritation that his hands were shaking too much for him to intertwine his fingers the correct way.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke tried again, taking special care to manipulate each unresponsive finger individually. But soon he could barely see his hands, as his vision had gone blurry.

"Damn it…" A shuddering sigh escape him, and he furiously wiped at his eyes with his sleeves.

"Even in death you're full of surprises, Naruto… I never thought I'd cry again… "

 _ **Release.**_

Sasuke stood alone in the center of the wrecked landscape, waiting for the God Tree to slowly relinquish the people from its roots. Everywhere else, one by one, wearing surprised expressions, the people climbed out of their cocoons. Sasuke gazed upon the golden-haired boy's face one last time.

"Naruto… I remember now those words you once told me. That when you're with me, you finally understand what it's like to have a brother. When I think of it that way… that feeling… I finally get it now."

Be it Hinata, or Gaara, or Gai, all the freed people quickly moved to check on the people near them, opening their eyes to a world where everyone had been made safe.

"We were alone and starved of love. Kids that lived alone in a world of hate. We went our separate ways and fought, but time has passed and now I'm thinking… Could it be that just like the hopes and pain from my father, mother, and brother flowing into me… I'd understand your pain and hopes too, Naruto?"

After a few minutes, the Shinobi Alliance realized that their star team was missing, and began to search for them. They would end up searching through the night.

"You never abandoned me no matter what, and you never gave up on me, coming closer when I pulled away. It wouldn't have surprised me if you hated me, but you didn't. You kept insisting that we were friends."

Having used her Byakugan to find Kakashi and Sakura, Hinata asked to know where Naruto and Sasuke had gone. Not entirely understanding Kakashi's sad expression, she followed the direction pointing her towards the two heroes who had saved the world. Hinata never realized that Orochimaru and his gang were tailing her, figuring she would lead them to where Sasuke and Naruto were. She never turned her head back; her personal hero who had saved her soul was waiting.

"In the end… I destroyed it."

####### ####### #######

The early morning rays of sunshine began to break through the parting clouds. That day would be a bright new sunny day. Despite the violence that the land had been subjected to just hours earlier, a peace had descended on the scene. The river's red-stained water flowing slowly around the two figures, the burning lights behind bathing them in halo-like aura of light. It was this scene that Hinata found when she landed on what used to be the cliff's side, where Naruto had stood.

"Naruto-kun!" She dashed forwards, hoping he would be alright. "Naruto-kun!" She repeated as she came closer, but Naruto did not stir. Kneeling over him, she placed her hands on the back of his head and shoulder, propping him up. _Is he unconscious? What's wrong with him?_

"Naruto-kun!" She shook him, then placed a hand on his forehead. It felt cold. Ice began to form in her insides as worry penetrated her being. She placed a hand on his neck, looking for a pulse. Not finding one, she activated her Byakugan to look inside his body to see what was wrong. On the side, she called out to Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Help him!"

Naruto's heart was not beating, his lungs silent, and the rest of his body frozen with inactivity. The cold gave way to a black pit, burning her heart.

"It's no use. He's dead." Sasuke answered.

"That's not true!" Hinata ground out through clenched teeth. "That's impossible!" But as much as she denied it with words, the hot blackness engulfed her like fire. Reality was lying right in her arms. _It hurts… it hurts so much._

"I'm sorry."

"NOOO!" She screamed. Her high pitched voice rose in a bloodcurdling cry as absolute loss killed all other thought and feeling. She threw herself down on the body.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…"

Looking up towards the cliff face, Sasuke spotted Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo heading his way. Sasuke leaned over and gently pinched Hinata on the neck, letting her go limp over Naruto's broken form.

"Perfect timing, Orochimaru, I have something I want to talk about."

"So, the boy is dead after all." Orochimaru's eyes quickly swept over Naruto, looking for a cause of death, but found none. _How curious, for Sasuke to cover his tracks like this. Must be the power of the Rinnegan at work._

"I see you already used your Kagutsuchi flames on the Bijuu." The snake noted as the nine immolating boulders slowly rose higher into the sky. "Everyone will see… Though, I guess that's the point. What did you want to discuss with me?"

"The Future."

About an hour afterwards, Sasuke walked away. There was still more unfinished business to take care of.

####### ####### #######

The rocks scraped beneath their feet as Kakashi used one hand to help Sakura regain her footing.

"Time to go look for them." Sakura sighed.  
"If I had to take a guess..." Kakashi stared at the strange glow over the horizon that was in the wrong hemisphere to be sunrise. "I'd say that way."

"That will no longer be necessary." Sasuke's voice imperiously rang through the clearing. Stepping forward, Sasuke revealed his battered and bloodied form, yet he stood tall and proud. A victor.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he noticed Sasuke's arm painted in blood all the way up to the elbow.

"He's dead."

"No way!" Sakura gasped, feeling numb. She fell to her knees, no sounds forthcoming from her anymore.

"You… killed him, didn't you?" Kakashi's anger flared. _I trusted you!_

"It's too bad you knew about our little duel. As far as everyone else is concerned, Naruto died to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi. A hero who sacrificed everything for world peace."

"You're a monster!"

"Is that what you believe? I think you'll change your mind pretty soon…" Sasuke's Rinnegan blazed.

"Sharingan hypnosis?!"

Kakashi was too late to avoid it. Sakura didn't even try to resist.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it. It was the only way for me to release everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I needed his chakra… " He shut his eyes, the cast of the hypnosis already done. "I truly am sorry…"

"Well… that's…"

"Everyone sees him as a hero. His death will be remembered as a great self-sacrifice. Isn't that enough?"  
"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "You idiot." Silent tears slid down her face.

Kakashi bowed his head and sighed.

"Come, let's rejoin the others." He announced grimly.

"...Yes." Sasuke replied, lending a hand to Sakura.

####### ####### #######

As Team Seven sans Naruto approached the valley where the Shinobi army was assembled, they could hear cheers erupting.

"It's over! We won!"

"Gokage-sama! Are you guys alright?"

Tsunade, Ay, Oonoki, Mei, and Gaara stood together, surprised by the lack of injuries amongst the survivors of Infinite Tsukuyomi.

"So, Naruto succeeded…" Gaara's smile was quickly emulated by the other Kage's.

"Where is the General of the Fifth Division?" Ay queried.

"Mifune-dono was separated in the fighting against the Juubi…" A nondescript communications shinobi answered.

"I want all divisions to rally at our position. We must regroup, reorganize and then take care of our wounded immediately." Gaara declared.

"Roger."

A sensor ninja appeared in front of the five Kage's and bowed.

"Gokage-sama, we've confirmed that that Uchiha Sasuke is returning here with Hatake Kakashi."

"Naruto isn't with them?" Tsunade seemed confused.

"No Ma'am, Naruto's location is still unknown."  
"Perhaps Kakashi and Sasuke can help us find him." Oonoki concluded.

After a minute of waiting, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared in front of their leaders. None missed the sad expressions on Sakura and Kakashi's faces. They also didn't like the blank face Sasuke wore, not giving away anything.

"What happened?!" The Raikage demanded.

"Hold on. I don't want to repeat this twice, so we'll wait for the everyone to assemble." Sasuke replied.

"Forgive me, am I late?" The samurai leader's entrance luckily diffused some tension. Orochimaru casually approached as well.

"Not at all. I will now make my announcement." Sasuke paused for effect.

"The war is over. Madara and Obito are dead, and the Infinite Tsukiyomi is permanently dispelled, thanks to Naruto's sacrifice. Unfortunately, Naruto passed away in the early morning before dawn."

Tsunade fell to her knees in shock. The other Kage were speechless. Gaara himself seemed to almost tremble in place.

"That is not all. I will continue Naruto's will in creating a world of peace. But… I will not be Hokage. No... from this day on, there will be no more Kage." Sasuke's Rinnegan flashed, freezing the five Kages in their positions. "In order to create a new future free from the Cycle of Hatred, the Shinobi System we have must be destroyed and made anew." To the horror of the entire Shinobi Alliance, Sasuke's lightning blade decapitated Ay. The Raikage's large muscular body fell with a resounding thud. Next, Sasuke turned to Oonoki.

"Damn Uchiha brat. So much like Madara after all-" Oonoki didn't finish his thought as Sasuke's chidori blade went right through the old man's head, frying his brain. Tsunade didn't even look angry. She closed her eyes, waiting for Sasuke to end her and her unbearable sadness.  
"I failed him. Forgive me."

Sasuke decapitated her as well.

Orochimaru chuckled softly in the background.

"Kukuku. You know, I spent so much effort reviving and healing them. Feels like a waste now."

Sasuke didn't deign to respond to this, and instead turned to face the rest of the Shinobi.

"I am now the sole leader of the Shinobi Alliance. None can challenge my authority. But for now, gather your wounded and dead. Bring them back to your homes to mourn our fallen. After a month of mourning is finished, I will announce a New Order. That will be all."

"No way…" "He just killed three generals just like that!" "Does he seriously expect us to follow him?"

The assembled crowd of warriors murmured to each other.

"Aren't we going to do something?"  
"He murdered Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, and Hokage-sama!" "We have to stop him!" "Are you crazy? This guy is more powerful than Madara, he'll kill us all!" "We can't just let it go!"

No one made the first move. Sasuke smirked. He brought his hands together. A large shadow passed over the entire army as the meteor-sized boulders holding the Bijuu within floated into view.

"I am not interested in controlling the world. I just want to bring lasting peace." Awed by the display of might, the shinobi fell silent.

Trembling from shock, Gaara steadied himself and lent a hand to Mei who was still recovering from the Sharingan genjutsu.  
"Why… why did you spare us?"  
"The older generation can't be trusted with the birth of an entirely new system. However, you are young enough that you should be capable of adapting. If possible, I would like you to cooperate in the creation of my new system of rule."

"You want our… cooperation?"

"For Naruto's sake. He wanted people to work together, so that is what I'll do. I won't incite violence, but in exchange, you must not oppose the changes that must be made."

"What kind of changes do you mean?"

"We will discuss this one month from now." Sasuke replied, looking meaningfully towards the field of dead and injured. "Now is not the time for politics."

"I… I understand."

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke called out without turning his head.

"Yes, Sasuke?" The senning perked at the rare attention from his protégé.

"You're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"Akatsuki's base, to tie up some loose ends…" With that Sasuke and his personal followers vanished.

Discussion over, Mei turned to the nearest communications ninja.

"Assemble the Medical Corps. I want a report on casualties."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Also, I want a headcount. Each division is to account for all their able-bodied personnel and assist in the search for dead and injured."

"Roger."

As soon as this order passed, the divisions all regrouped. It was with great displeasure that Hyuuga Hiashi realized that his daughter hadn't reported to her post as ordered, and formed a search party. Using sensor nin, they quickly located Hinata. She had remained firmly attached to Naruto, clinging on to his lifeless corpse, even though she had already passed out.

"Hinata."

The girl did not respond to her father's prodding voice.

"Let's take them back to base camp. Naruto-san's body as well. Treat it with care."

"Yes sir."

When they moved to pry Hinata off the corpse, she struggled at first, frantic to not lose direct contact with Naruto. Hiashi restrained her himself and she collapsed, all fight gone from her.

Hiashi took a moment to observe the corpse.

 _No marks... How exactly did he die?_

The journey back was silent, Hinata having exhausted her tears, and the rest being struck dumb by the sight of nine helioses of black flame burning brighter than the sun in the sky.

Though they brought her body back, a part of her would always be left behind in that Valley of The End.


	2. Funeral

**Funeral ======= ======= =======**

Perhaps, it would have been more fitting if it were raining. It certainly would have suited the mood of the procession more accurately. The blindingly bright and warm early autumn day, full of red falling leaves, was in stark contrast to the waves of sorrow emanating off of the war party returning home to Konoha. The war had been won, but at a terrible cost. Through the course of the two-day battle the mainstay forces had suffered approximately ninety percent casualties. Konoha, being the largest village in the Alliance, contributed twenty thousand to the eighty thousand total effectives. Of those Konoha contributed, six thousand had died, and twelve thousand had received medical discharges from service before the day for healing could take place. Such losses were nothing less than catastrophic. Beyond the city walls, the citizens of konoha remained oblivious to everything save the fact that their warriors had brought back a great victory. Flowers were laid and bands assembled in preparation for the fanfare that would accompany the triumphant return of their heroes. They would be sorely disappointed.

Konohamaru's smile was wide as gates opened.

"Yayy! Boss is finally coming home! I can't wait to hear all his war stories." Then he noticed something was wrong. At the front of the procession, the one leading was not the Hokage, but Kakashi, with Sasuke at his right and Sakura at his left. They were all bearing black. In fact, all of the returning Konoha shinobi were wearing black. It reminded Konohamaru of a funeral procession too much. An image flashed in his mind of his grandfather's passing, and his funeral procession.

"Where's Naruto-niichan? I don't see him yet."

"He's probably just somewhere else. The line is really long, after all." Moegi answered.

"I guess…"

Also present was Hyuuga Hanabi, patiently waiting for the return of her sister, father, and clansmen who had been called up for service. For victorious warriors, the shinobi passing before her were awfully quiet and haggard. The village soon picked up on this. The bands never started playing. The colorful parade flowers rained down in silence as the thrumming of marching boots rang through the avenues. Most shinobi were smiling. Some more forced than others. A whole array of brave, soft rictuses that held no joy or pride. Hanabi could only frown in consternation.

 _What happened?_

Then the injured came. There were gasps as row after row of amputees hobbled forwards on crutches. Columns of blinded pattered along, each holding on to the man in front. Anxiety pooled in her stomach when she realized that the mass of disabled was about as large as the number of fit shinobi who led the procession in the front, and even those in the front tended many minor injuries or unfinished healing jobs.

And then the coffins. Rolling on horse-drawn carts, a stream of coffins bearing the Leaf sign rolled through the streets. Hanabi stared numbly as the heartbreak widened by the minute, the minutes dragging on. Yet the dead kept coming. If ever someone asked Hanabi what she thought of war, it would be this moment that would define her memories. The seemingly endless line of people who would never be seeing their families again.

 _Nee-san… please be alright._

The procession proceeded to the parade grounds near the Hokage Tower, where the shinobi and expectant civilians gathered. Kakashi stepped up to the podium.

"Yesterday morning, the fields of battle fell silent. A great tragedy has ended. A great victory has been won... Our rejoicing is sobered and subdued by a supreme consciousness of the terrible price we have paid to rid the world of Madara and his evil band. Let us not forget, my fellow people of Konoha, the sorrow and the heartache which today abide in the homes of so many of our neighbors -comrades whose lives have been rendered as a sacrifice to redeem our liberty. Among those lost was the hero, of not just Konoha, but of the entire Shinobi Alliance, Uzumaki Naruto, as well as our Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Let us pray for them and all the other souls sacrificed." Kakashi bowed his head, and the rest of Konoha followed. "As of now, Konoha has no Hokage, a state of being present in not just the Leaf, but also shared by Stone and Cloud. Know that the crisis is passed, and a new era is upon us. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we won in war. That is all."

After a few minutes of silence, the crowd slowly dispersed as the injured went to the hospital to finish their healing, and people moved about to find friends and relatives.

Konohamaru pushed his way to the front, to confront Kakashi.

"Hey… Is it true?! Naruto-niichan is… Naruto-niichan…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Konohamaru stared at his feet, then ran away, hoping to find some place to cry alone.

Hanabi, noticing her classmate dash away, decided to go find her own family members.

 _If it's true that Naruto died… I hope nee-chan handles it okay._

Deciding not to use the Byakugan in such a setting, Hanabi used her eyes to scan the crowd in a normal manner for familiar features as she navigated the mass of grieving humanity. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"Father!" She called out. Hiashi turned his head in response, showing Hanabi the full range of his facial expression. Right off the bat, she could not remember a time that her stoic father had ever seemed so… severe. "What's wrong?"

He seemed to have trouble answering at first.

"Many things. Your sister is not well."

"Is she hurt?!"

"Physically, she is fine… but she is suffering from acute combat fatigue. Your cousin Neji is dead."

"Oh." The double shock left her rigid. On one hand she felt relieved that her sister hadn't ended up in one of those innumerable coffins as she'd been starting to fear. On the other hand, this comfort was quick to dissipate when it hit her that her gentle cousin Neji _was_ in one of those coffins…

"Where is she?"

"I sent her to the hospital to be examined. It doesn't hurt to be careful, and a psychologist will try to talk to her."

"I see." Hanabi looked back up, to examine the faces of her clansmen that had gathered around father. There were far too few. "If you'll excuse me father, I'd like to go to my sister now."

"Very well. Hanabi…"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

####### ####### #######

"I'm here to see Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama is in the west wing. Do you need a nurse to show you the way?"

"No, just tell me the room number."

Walking through the hospital halls at a brisk pace, Hanabi couldn't help the pounding in her chest. She just couldn't wait to make sure with her own eyes... The room came up, and Hanabi paused in front of the door to knock softly. When no response was forthcoming, Hanabi knocked again, more loudly. Again, no response. _Is she sleeping? It's not even noon yet. Well then..._ Habani tested the door handle. It was unlocked, so she let herself in.

There she was. Beautiful as ever, white porcelain skin adorning her delicate features. Her straight black hair framing her soft feminine face. Hinata sat upright in her hospital bed, staring emptily at nothing in particular a bit above and to the left of her feet.

"Mou, onee-chan, if you're awake then answer when someone knocks!"

"..." Hinata continued to ignore Hanabi. Hanabi walked right up to the bedside.

"Well, how are you? Are you okay? I heard about Naruto… I'm sorry." She placed a hand on Hinata's, which finally prompted a reaction when Hinata flinched at the contact.

"Hanabi... good morning." She whispered vacantly, as if greatly distracted by whatever invisible thing was hovering by her feet.

"What have they been doing with you in the hospital?"

"Made me… talk to a doctor."

"Onee-chan, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"..." Hinata's eyes traversed slightly to the right, but then drooped before reaching Hanabi.

"You look really tired. Maybe you should get some rest."

"Mmh." Hinata's response was a minimal sub-vocalization.

"I heard later today we're going to bring you home. You'll get some good home-cooked food and get some good sleep in your bed."

"Not hungry."

"Well, maybe not now… but food out in the field must have been pretty bad compared to home, right? You'll feel much better soon! Anyways, it's good to have you back home." She had never felt so… helpless. _Isn't there anything I can do to make her better?_

"... Home."

Hanabi retreated, closing the room door carefully.

 _I hope she feels better soon…_

####### ####### #######

Despite his nervousness, Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets and continued to glare at Sasuke, who had taken his seat in the Hokage's chair in the Office of the Hokage. He also pointedly ignored the gloating snake that stood next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Why did you make me lie?! What's the deal?"

"It would become problematic if the civilians knew I was the one who killed the three Kages. Keeping everyone's mouths shut is simpler."

Sakura entered the room, catching Sasuke's eye.

"Sakura, good timing. Did you do as I asked?"

"Yes… But, what I don't get is why we're preserving the body instead of giving it a proper burial."

"Naruto-kun's body is special. There is much than can be learned or done from it, much in the same way that Madara enhanced himself and the zetsus with Hashirama's cells…" Orochimaru elaborated lightly.

"Even in death Naruto will be a valuable resource for this village... and my rule." Sasuke affirmed.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru getting his slimy hands on her friend's body.

"If you say so…"

"That reminds me... Kakashi, how are the funeral preparations?"  
"Proceeding on-schedule."

"Good. Things are in order. It won't be long now…"

A few moments passed before Sasuke reclined in the chair.

"There is one more matter." Kakashi noted as he pointed at a stack of paperwork on the desk. "It seems some of the depots have been emptied of equipment we had stockpiled for the war. No weaponry, though."

"Oh, that. Pay it no mind, I know what I'm doing. Good work today. Kakashi, you may go." Not bothering to bow, Kakashi slunk out of the office. Sakura turned to leave as well, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you have more work to do, or are you free?"

"What? You want to…" _go on a date right now, of all times?_ Sakura's brain nearly shut down in confusion.

"I've been away from the village for a while, right? How about you show me around, take some time to catch up."

"I... um, Okay?"

Orochimaru watched the young man leave the room with interest. _For Sasuke-kun to display interest in female company... Kukuku… Could it be?_

"Anyways, back to work for me."

He slithered away silently.

####### ####### #######

It felt positively surreal, casually eating at a ramen stand together after all that had happened. Sasuke swallowed the savory noodles carefully, not betraying his surprise at how good it tasted. Really, Orochimaru and Obito hadn't been very concerned with the quality of their cuisine back at their bases, and food was merely a necessity of nutrition, like medicine -not something to enjoy. Loathe to admit it as he was, Sasuke missed the food from Konoha.

"What's with you today, Sasuke-kun? You seem different from before. I was beginning to think you'd never spend time with me like this…"

"Hn. I guess I could explain. Naruto made me understand what it means to have friends. Before, I thought caring about people was a weakness. So I tried to distance myself from you and Naruto… tried to cut our bonds to get rid of my weakness. But Naruto never saw it that way. My behavior up until now... I apologize for it."

Sakura smiled brightly. _Thank you, Naruto. You really did keep your promise. Sasuke is back._

####### ####### #######

It had been a week. Hinata hadn't yet left her room once. Branch house servants would bring trays of food for her regularly for her meals. They would all go ignored. Pacing back and forth across the dojo, Hanabi fumed, ready to break something, or someone. The clan elders had claimed that Hinata would be seen by a therapist, but that hadn't happened yet. The clan elders instructed that none were to disturb Hinata 'for fear of perturbing her mental balance'.

 _You know what, I have a right to see my own sister! I don't care if they punish me, they can't isolate her like this… those damn slimey elders. They've been out to get Hinata ever since she's been old enough to be considered weak. Now this 'combat-fatigue' is a perfect excuse to isolate her._

Decision made, Hanabi strode straight to the section of their house containing the bedrooms, and knocked on Hinata's door. This was just a formality, as many had knocked and none had gotten a response, so she burst in anyway after pausing a beat. The abrupt opening of the door made Hinata flinch where she sat on her bed.

"Onee-chan. Have you eaten anything today?"

Hinata slowly shook her head no.

Hinata belted off to the kitchens and came back with a plate of food.

"Eat."

"Not hungry." Came the mumbled reply.

"I don't care. I'm not going away until you finish this plate. You've at least been drinking water, right?"  
"Mh."

Hanabi grasped Hinata's hand and forced the chopsticks into her sister's fingers.

"Do I have to force-feed you?"

Hinata sighed, as if giving up.

"Alright…"

She proceeded to eat mechanically.

"Good. I'll be back, so be sure to keep eating properly. Don't make me worry like this."

"Worry…"

Jumping up on the bed, Hanabi drew her sister into a hug.

"We'll help you get better, I promise." Feeling warm droplets fall against her chest, Hanabi cradled Hinata tightly.

####### ####### #######

"What do you mean they're too busy?!"

"I'm sorry miss, but appointments with our resident therapists are all booked."  
"Why?"

"Well, the war was very hard on the veterans… Many are suffering from combat fatigue and battle neurosis."

"When will a doctor be available for my sister?"

"We're inviting in doctors from neighboring countries to help deal with the veterans. Come back in a week and you'll probably be able to get an appointment."

"Okay."  
"Goodday."

Hanabi kicked at the dirt as she trudged back the Hyuuga compound. She cursed the war and Madara for starting it. It was too bad that he'd already been killed or she would find him and beat him up herself. The war had taken away too much. Her sister was inconsolably depressed, her first cousin was dead, and many other more distant cousins and uncles had also been killed.

 _The funeral ceremonies are starting soon. I wonder if Hinata will pay respects for Naruto._ Somehow, she doubted it. Hinata was too unresponsive to do much of anything at home, much less appear in public.

Slowing down, Hanabi read the text on an announcement sign bearing the seal of the Office of the Hokage. It seemed that on the advice of the doctors, considering the huge number of veterans living in the village, use of fireworks was temporarily being banned. Hanabi wished she could go back to that time when she had been younger and understood less. She'd heard people whispering and gossiping. Apparently, the war was so gruesome that half the returning soldiers had gone crazy to some degree, some cases more serious than others. 'Gross Stress Reaction' the doctors called it in public. The civilians knew better. From the past experience of three previous shinobi world wars, it wasn't unusual to have soldiers return home with cases of war neurosis and shell-shock. Even the famed and elite Anbu rotated their members often to prevent 'exhaustion'. Hanabi shrugged, tired of seeing pity or sadness at every corner ever since the war ended. These days, it wasn't unusual to see a random stranger burst into tears anywhere one went. To think that they still had to suffer such tragedy despite being the victors.


	3. Oaths

**Oaths ======= ======= =======**

Incense smoke wafted heavily through the air. The funeral day had come. Most of those gathered shed tears for the fallen. Crying or not, all remained silent. Seeing the headstones with the names engraved really made it all that much more real. More final. Perhaps it was a mistake to drag Hinata along after all. Hanabi left her sister in the care of her father while she left the group of Hyuuga to give some comforting words to her classmate Konohamaru.

Hiashi would not have heard his daughter if he hadn't been standing so close.

"It's real, isn't it?" A small voice said to itself.

"I felt the same way after losing your mother. Remember to stay strong, for the sake of the people who care about you."

Hiashi gently guided her back to the Hyuuga compound.

Meanwhile, a crowd gathered to listen to an address being made by Sasuke.

"People of Konoha, shinobi, my comrades. On this day, we are gathered to pay our respects to those who died for a better future. A future of peace. But let me ask you, why did this happen? Why did the Akatsuki and Shinobi Alliance meet on the field of battle in a war to end all wars? It was because both sides, in their own way, aimed to change the current system. Let me ask you, have we ever truly left the times of the Sengoku Jidai? Or the chaos before then? Our countries, for time immemorial, have been at odds, waging war and missions against one another in a cycle in hatred. My comrades, you are being exploited! We are made to fight and struggle. And for who? For the daimyos. Yes, this land stands divided not because of the inability of people to understand each other, but because our lords and chieftains prize wealth, territory, and glory above all else, such as the lives of the common people. We can no longer allow this state of injustice to continue. The time has come for us, the people, to take an active role in our government, to protect our rights and protect the peace for which we sacrificed so much to secure."

The crowd remained silent, thoughtful expressions present on all.

"Those who want to face the daimyo, come with we now!"

Sasuke nodded, giving the cue for Kakashi, Sakura, Orochimaru, the other Konoha 9 and their Jonin senseis to approach his podium.

"We are with you, Sasuke." Orochimaru announced in a loud voice. Nevermind that this had been prepared beforehand, the theatrics worked.

"Me too!" "Yeah, and me!" Other jounins joined in.

Some Anbu leapt down on to nearby roofs, not saying a word, but putting themselves firmly behind Sasuke.

"Let's go."

####### ####### #######

The servant bowed deeply before the unexpected appearance of the house's master.

"How is her recovery?" Hiashi queried, voice neutral.

"Slow, Hiashi-sama. Hinata refuses to eat regular meals, complaining that food makes her ill. She is lethargic, suffers from body aches and headaches."  
"If she would just eat properly and get out of bed… She would would feel much better…" Another servant added. Hiashi nodded pensively.

"In no condition to return to active duty, then?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'll notify the Office of the Hokage to have her military status be put on hiatus."

"You'll need a doctor's signature for that, my lord."

"Then arrange an appointment with the hospital."

"It will be done."

Another Hyuuga entered the room.

"Hiashi-sama. The elders request your presence."

Hiashi took one last moment to watch with a forlorn expression the entrance to his eldest daughter's room.

"Very well. I'm coming."

"Hiashi-sama. It has been a month, and Hinata has shown no sign of psychological improvement."

"Time will heal her wounds."

"Time is running out. Both of your daughters are nearing adult age. One must be chosen definitively as the clan heir. Although Hinata did indeed display strength during the war, this has not been enough to counter the previous years of disappointing performance in both strength and moral fiber expected of one of her station."

"We still consider Hanabi to be the more fitting choice. Especially now that Hinata has shown herself lacking in the mental fortitude befitting a leader. It is the judgement of the clan elders that Hinata be placed in the Branch Family and sealed, the sooner the better."

"As clan head, I will take your council into consideration for when I make my decision as to the fate of the girls."

"You can't ignore this forever… Hiashi. This is the decision of the clan, not just yours. You've been too soft on Hinata in recent years. You must set aside your feelings for the good of the clan."

####### ####### #######

"Master! Master! Something terrible is happening!" An attendant barged into the Fire Lord's bedroom, ignoring all rules of courtesy to shake the man awake.

"Huh? Mrr… Let me sleep some more…"

"You must wake, my lord!"

"What's happened? It better be important, for you to disturb my rest like this."

"It's… a revolt!"

"A what?"

"There's a mob approaching!"

"A mob? Let the guards deal with it."

"It's shinobi, not peasants!"

"Call Konoha to have them fight it off."

"But… the opposing nin… _are Konoha's_!"

"What?!" The daimyo leapt up. "I'm being…. Betrayed? By Konoha?"  
"I don't know sire, but you must face them!"

Paling, the daimyo cowardly dove back under his bedsheets.  
"No! Send a representative in my stead! Don't let them in the castle! If they're angry I don't want them near me!"

####### ####### #######

"Orders from Daimyo-sama! You are NOT to enter the castle!"

"Being shut out, are we?" Sasuke smirked. _Just as planned._ Sasuke turned to face his crowd of followers, an outraged look adorning his face. "It looks like the Daimyo wants no part in our discussion. I insist that we convene to decide new rules for the government. Where is the nearest meeting place we can take?"

Kakashi stepped up.

"It looks like there is a large tennis court near the palace grounds."

"Everyone, follow me to that tennis court."

Once assembled, the large sports venue was packed with bodies.

"I hereby announce that we, the National Assembly, are to swear not to leave this room until a constitution limiting the powers of the daimyo has been drafted. Who will swear this oath with me?"

"I swear!" "I swear!" Came the thunderous replies.

 _Excellent. Now that we have convened, we can start hashing out a new government form… one without the interference of the daimyo. It was fortunate that our lord was particularly cowardly, making it easy to predict that he would refuse to show his face for this important event…_

####### ####### #######

"Kakashi, you have the honor of reading the draft." Sasuke declared.

After two days and two nights without pause, a document had been hammered out, detailing the rights that Konoha's citizens felt were necessary to enumerate.

"Article One. People are born and remain free and equal in rights. Social distinctions can be founded only on the common good.

Article Two. The goal of any political association is the conservation of the natural and imprescriptible rights of man. These rights are liberty, property, safety and resistance against oppression.

Article Three. The principle of any sovereignty resides essentially in the Nation. No body, no individual can exert authority which does not emanate expressly from it…" And so it went.

A new era had begun. Sasuke's vision was one step closer.

####### ####### #######

Konohamaru once again found himself at the memorial. It was a section of granite wall, carved with the fine print of thousands of names. Atop it rested the latest addition ever since the conclusion of the funeral - a life-sized statue of the war's hero, his features pulled into an eternal marble smile.

"I've gotten better at the rasengan again. I'm still improving the Sexy Jutsu as well. The techniques and knowledge you passed down… I'll definitely never let them go to waste. I'll teach others, like how you taught me. So keep smiling, Naruto-niichan."

He turned around, sensing another approach.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with your team, Konohamaru? It's good to remember your friends, but it also shouldn't make you routinely late like that Hatake Kakashi." He scolded.  
"I know…" Konohamaru sighed.

"Hey, after your mission today, do you want to eat ramen with me?"

"That'd be nice!"

Later that day, once they met up in front of Ichiraku Ramen, to their surprise, one of the seats was already occupied by someone they knew.

"Oh, Hanabi. What are you doing here?"  
Hanabi blinked, weighing whether or not to treat to a biting sarcastic answer. She settled for a more apathetic one. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I heard the Hyuuga have been very busy lately. Don't you have some ceremonies to attend?" Iruka asked politely.

"Yeah. I kinda ran away for a bit."

Konohamaru laughed, approving.  
"I bet all that formal clan stuff is super boring, right?"

"Hmm." The tween frowned. "It's not that… It's… They're saying my sister can't be in the Main Family anymore. So I'm being promoted to clan heir in her place."

"Oh." Understanding the depth of the situation, Konohamaru's mood dampened with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

She finished her ramen in silence.

####### ####### #######

Wind blew through the sandswept balcony of the Kazekage's Office. An unscheduled report interrupted Gaara's meditations.

"Gaara-sama, the Leaf is... "

"What about the Leaf?"  
"The latest news is that they are changing their government. They've declared this 'Rights of Man and the Citizen'!"

"What does that have to do with the selection of new Hokage?"  
"Apparently, the Leaf has declared that kages are just military tyrants doing the bidding of the monarchy. They say people are sovereign, and since kage's are selected by a council of elders, they aren't legitimate."

"Then what could be their alternative to a 'military government'?"

"Well that's…"

"Let me guess. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Basically."

"Listen."  
"Yes sir!"

"I want you to schedule me an audience with the Wind Lord."

"You're going to meet with Daimyo-sama?"

"That's right."

####### ####### #######

"Gaara-kun! This is terrible!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Those fools from the Fire Country are spouting such things as _equality_ and _land redistribution_!" He spat.

"Most of the agriculture that sustains us is in the border region… If our peasants start being influenced by… funny ideas, things could become disastrous."

"Indeed…" Gaara internally rolled his eyes. The lord was, as usual, thinking mostly of his own taxes instead of national or regional stability.

"Mobilize your forces. Be ready to enforce the proper rule of law, should the peasants become too uppity for their own good."

"It will be done, my lord."

Gaara began to leave but stopped himself in time to overhear the lord whispering to an advisor about preparing his own personal samurai guards for action.

####### ####### #######

A red leaf fell through the window, landing on the floor. Hinata frowned. Picking herself up, she looked outside the window, surprised by the assault of vibrant color facing her. _It's already winter soon?_ Mind working faster than it had ever since homecoming, She made her way to her desk, checking the calendar. Of course, she hadn't been keeping it up to date. But her spirits had finally roused, and so she did something unexpected. She got up and left her room. Walking straight out, she went into her nearby sister's room to look at her sibling's desk calendar. _It's been just over a month and a half, near the end of November... What have I been doing?_ Sinking into her sister's chair, Hinata contemplated life.

 _I'm haven't done anything since coming home. Should I have? I don't go back on my words… I never give up. That's my ninja way. But, what words do I have to fight for? Everything I did, I relied on thinking of Naruto-kun for inspiration. Now that Naruto-kun is gone… I have no promises to keep or anyone to prove my worth to. Everything is just empty. Furthermore, Naruto was unique. I'll never be able to meet anyone like him again…_

Her stomach growled. Yet, Hinata did not stir from where she sat, unwilling to move and end her hunger pangs. Lacking the will the sustain herself. This was what gave her the thought.

 _Naruto-kun fighting to the end… He had lots of things and people to fight for. But me… I can't find anything like that. Not even for my own body. Father, Hanabi... they'll be better off without me holding them back._

####### ####### #######

The usual morning mist extended out beyond shore, covering the waters in the distance. Ships came and went into the harbor. Ever since the end of the war, trade had resumed with vigor, especially now that ties between the villages were becoming stronger. The Mist would profit from this new openness with their access to the seas and trade lanes. So the Mizukage Mei hoped. Howevers, news from the continental mainland was troubling. By the day, new boats came, bearing refugees from the Fire Country. These refugees were not war refugees. They were not merchants or townspeople fleeing danger. They were mayors, marshals, dukes, and priests. They fled the Fire Country because their privileges had been revoked. Their tithes and lands gone at the stroke of a pen in the Leaf, their power broken unopposed as the local samurai refused to challenge the new laws head-on. They came to her office to plead and bargain.

"You must do something! The Fire Lord is losing control over our country! The other lords must come to our aid, or else who knows what might happen! Our lands and titles will be gone forever if we can't take them back!"

"Are you insinuating that the other countries come together… to invade the Leaf?"  
"Dear me, not invade! Think of it as… a restoration of the moral order."

"This sounds too risky."

"Please, you must intervene, our very lives are at stake! The commoners, the peasants, they've all gone mad with their new ideas… all because of that Uchiha brat, travelling across the country, giving speeches. Bah! Inciting rebellion, he is!"  
Mei frowned. _Rebellion?! Have things in Konoha gotten so desperate because of the war? I shouldn't let other nations suffer and fall into civil war like how Water did…_

"I will write a letter inviting the Fire Lord here. That should keep his person safe at least, which should ensure some stability. From there we'll decide what to do."

"Than you so much, Mizukage-sama!"

####### ####### #######

The heavy wooden doors burst open. Hiashi strode in, a piece of paper in his hand.  
"What is it, Hiashi?"

"Honored Elders, it seems the sealing ceremony will have to be cancelled."

"Cancelled? We agreed that Hinata would be given the Caged Bird Seal by the end of this week…"

"I am informed that this process is now illegal."

"How so?"  
"The privilegia has been revoked. Clans are no longer sovereign in their affairs, and must obey the Rights of Man concerning their members. Sealing Hinata would impede her right to life and liberty."

"I see… There is no helping it, then." The Hyuuga elders grumbled. "That Uchiha brat… interfering with-"  
"May I remind you that our dear leader is simply creating a new system of law that is both just in spirit and fair in its universal application. Sasuke-sama was kind enough to allow shinobi clans such as our own to keep their private wealth and lands whereas temple lands and han were turned over to the National Assembly's administration." Hiashi turned around, smirking without humor. "To think that our blood is now all that distinguishes our family from the commoners, now that nobility and feudalism are essentially abolished…"

"To cast our traditions aside so easily… rebellion is certainly justified given such severe affronts."

"It would be foolish to oppose the power of the Rinnegan."

"Humpf. Even for idealist reformers… it all comes down to power in the end."

####### ####### #######

Sakura smiled brightly trying to soak up as much of the feeling as possible, still not believing that this happiness would last.

"You're so talkative today, Sasuke-kun!"

"Because I have lots to talk about, now."  
"You're so busy with your politicking, yet you still find time to see me."

"You're a medic working extra shifts at the hospital, shouldn't you be the tired one? I spend most of my time in the office, not actually being very active."

"I'm just glad that you're finally…"

"Paying attention to you?"

"Heh."

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I've been thinking lately. If this Revolution goes the way I plan it to… I'll become an important part of the government."

"What does that mean?"  
"I'll eventually… have a political marriage. For the Uchiha clan, and for my position."

"I see… You still need to revive the Uchiha." Sakura's smile faded.

"Yeah."

Looking off to the side, Sakura sighed deeply, causing Sasuke to snort in amusement.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"What's with that downtrodden face?" Sasuke teased. "Are you just being humble or do you not realize?"

"Realize what?"

"With Tsunade's passing away, the top kunoichi in this village is probably… you, Sakura."

####### ####### #######

The attendant tip-toed to the Fire Lord, who waited impatiently while sweating heavily.

"You carriage is ready, my lord."

"Good. Dress me."

"My lord?"

"I can't be seen leaving! Give me the clothes of the servants to wear, and have them wear my clothes."

"You are going to dress as a commoner?"  
"Fufufu. People will sing of my clever disguise as wisdom in the face of adversity!"

"Ah… I see." Somehow, the attendant didn't have the heart to inform the daimyo that his face was one of the most recognizable in the land, partially due to bank notes bearing his likeness. His posture and speech style would not go unnoticed. _Well, so long as no one looks too carefully… We might get away with it._

It was late into the night when the small party of the daimyo and his immediate family began their slow escape out of the country.

They wouldn't get very far.

####### ####### #######

Whispers quickly spread through the town. Konoha's citizens were in shock.

"The daimyo tried to escape the country."

"Wasn't he just visiting a border town?"

"In a disguise with foreign shinobi waiting for him? That's way too suspicious."

Daimyo guards, consisting mainly of Konoha shinobi, escorted the daimyo's carriage into the village.

"It looks like the shinobi aren't trusting the daimyo after this stunt. He's being kept in Konoha so that they can keep an eye on him."

In the next week, documents were 'found' detailing how the daimyo was raising a hired samurai army to stand against the shinobi. The fact that other daimyos had actually mustered non-shinobi forces along the borders of Fire Country was proof enough. A trial was set up. After a single day, the daimyo was found guilty of treason against the nation and then sentenced to death.

Stripped of his rich robes, the daimyo stood in simple grey kimono as the oxcart brought him to the town square of Konoha. He sighed despondently. _Where did this all go wrong?_

Stepping onto the the raised wooden platform by himself, he announced in a loud, though wavering voice over to the jeering mob below.

"Of all of the crimes levied against me, I am innocent! I only hope that the blood shed today will-" He was cut off by the thunder of drums. A guard prodded his shoulder, prompting him to walk to his doom. The daimyo laid down on the wooden contraption, and a mechanical blade fell, severing his head. The jounin in charge of the execution raised the daimyo's head. The crowd cheered. Sasuke took the stage.

"Konoha has no daimyo. Konoha needs no daimyo. This very morning, the National Assembly has declared the Republic of Fire. Long Live the Republic, Long Live the Revolution."

The crowd answered jubilantly.

"Kyōwa Banzai! Kakumei Banzai!"

Sasuke smiled warmly. His ideals were finally coming to fruition. The people had accepted his new system while the blood of their tyrant was still wet beneath his boots.

 **A/N:**

共和 - Kyōwa: Republic (together harmony)

革命 - Kakumei: Revolution (reform life)


	4. Descent

**Descent ======= ======= =======**

 _It's time._

Hinata carefully laid down the cloth flat on the floor. It wouldn't do to stain the floorboards, after all. She would not be leaving behind a mess. Then she looked in her dressing mirror, carefully wrapping herself with bandages to serve as undergarment before slowly, ever to so gracefully, pulling on and wrapping up her kimono. It was not a dress kimono that one would expect of a lady, but rather the open, flowing, white and durable material of a silk male kimono. One that was expected of the Hyuuga warriors to wear in battle. After fixing the second layer, she fastened the belt, and within it placed her weapon sheaths. The traditional ceremonial sword and dagger. The air smelt slightly of flowers, she had spent all day purifying herself at the baths. Exhaling deeply after staring into her own reflected eyes, she turned and knelt on the cloth mat. With one hand, she opened the front of the kimono, revealing her bare stomach and wrapped chest. The other reached to her hip, pulling out the smaller blade. Gently, breaths coming deeply as one hand glided over her ribs, searching. She couldn't do it the usual way. She didn't have the time to wait to bleed to death, and didn't have a second to help her. So she would have to aim for the heart.

There were no tears, her spirit was already set.

Footsteps. Hinata hesitated long enough to confirm that they were drawing closer. And their familiar lightness… Hinata's heart constricted with mortification. _Hanabi? Now of all times? I can't let her see this!_

Panicking, Hinata shot to her feet and cast the blades on her bed and covered them with the sheet. Hastily, she tried fixing her kimono before the door shot open. Hinata yelped in surprise, wound up from the tension.

 _Please don't notice… Please don't…_

Hanabi blinked as she looked her sister up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that? Going somewhere?"

"This is… um. It's not…!" Hinata floundered. "Just get out!"

Hanabi stumbled back, shocked. Hinata slammed the door shut, and buried her face in her hands. Hanabi spoke to her through the thin wooden barrier.

"Nee-san… were you planning on visiting him?"

Hinata's breath caught.

"Yes. I want to be by his side."

Technically, it wasn't a lie, but she didn't want to explain herself any further than that.

"I'll go with you, if you'd like." Hanabi offered.

"Thank you, but… Don't follow me. I want to go alone."

"Alright, then..."

Waiting until her little sister was far away enough, Hinata felt it was safe to act. She couldn't stay at home. Risk of discovery was too great, and she'd lost her nerve. Perhaps, if she saw Naruto's face again, she could remind herself how much she wanted to be reunited with him. Slipping her hand under the bedsheets, she grasped the short sword and hid it in the waistband of her kimono, under the wraps. Sliding on her sandals, she left.

####### ####### #######

At first, she couldn't think of where to go. So she went to the graveyard first. There was a shinobi standing near Naruto's statue.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?"  
"Is this where Naruto-kun… is…" She gulped.

Seeing her expression, the shinobi understood and did his best to answer.

"Well, eventually, yes. But there's a rumor that he hasn't been buried yet and this his body is being kept by Sasuke."

"I see. Thank you for your help." She turned, heading for the former Hokage Tower. She'd overheard it would be getting a new name soon from one the rants her elder clansmen were prone to these days. She couldn't care less, and didn't pay much mind to their grievances about local politics.

The guards recognized her and let her pass without question, though one left in a hurry, probably to alert Sasuke about the visitor. She figured it was because of this that Sasuke didn't show any surprise when she entered his office.

"Welcome, Hinata. I believe this is actually the first time we've had a proper conversation. Pleased to meet you. May I take a guess as to why you are here?"  
Hinata held her tongue.

"If you want Naruto, he's still in the lab. Let me be clear; normally I wouldn't allow such a breach of security, but I think I can… make an exception for you."

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto memories, Naruto's feelings. When I read his mind I got a glimpse of them. You considered yourself his woman, right?" Sasuke failed to suppress his greedy smile. "Follow me."

For a moment Hinata paused. She felt the danger radiating off the man, and remembered his darkness. Yet, at the same time, she knew it was ridiculous to feel fear at this point. What did she have to lose, her life? Hinata fell into step, slightly behind Sasuke, as they wound down stairs after stairs, descending deeper into the bowels of the restricted tunnels of konoha where top secret research was conducted. The place smelled old. The pair stopped in front of a steel double door.

"Before we go inside, I'll ask you to turn over your weapon."

"Wha- ... Alright." Hinata reached under her clothes, reluctantly surrendering her tool of death.

Sasuke looked it over carefully before stowing it away on his belt.

"A traditional blade? Those are reserved for ceremonies. How curious of you to be carrying it outside of your home." He said with a tone that betrayed no confusion. "Curious indeed." He stared right into her eyes. She ducked her head away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Don't tell anyone, I beg of you."

"I want something in exchange. Let me propose a deal." Sasuke drawled as he opened the doors, revealing the research lab. Orochimaru was wiping a bloodstained scalpel with a cloth.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun. I see you've brought a guest?"

"Hinata will be joining us." He turned to the girl in question. "If your life has no meaning left to you, then give it to me. I will give your life meaning, if you accept servitude to my goals."

Hinata looked down.

"I can't imagine being very useful. I'm being discharged from service."

"I am aware. Your family already submitted the paperwork."

Orochimaru giggled to himself on the side.

"They don't seem too happy, those Hyuugas. Their eldest daughter is now unfit for military duty, and although still a virgin, you're practically already a widow, so they can't even marry you off for political gain. What a waste." He smiled.

Hinata slumped further in shame. Sasuke ignored this and continued.

"Speaking of which, you still haven't had that doctor's appointment, right?"

"Un."

"I suggest you go. They'll find the physical reason for your medical discharge."

Hinata thought of telling him that she already knew the reason, but didn't bother with finding the energy to argue. So she turned to leave.

"Once you're done, come back here immediately and I'll brief you."

"I don't have anything to fight for. What makes you think I'll come back to you?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, and held his tongue still as Hinata pressed on out of the building.

####### ####### #######

"Welcome, Miss Hyuuga." The young female doctor said. "We've been expecting you. You're here for your high-priority examination, right?"

 _High-priority? Why is Sasuke intervening in my case?_

"Yes…"

"Right this way, please."

Hinata was directed into a small room, and began describing her situation. The doctor smiled and nodded, and took various tests and samples. Hinata zoned out, responding automatically without thinking, not paying much attention. She stared blankly at the wall, thinking about her odd conversation with Sasuke to pass the time after she was told to wait for the results. After a while a nurse led her to an office. A different doctor this time. Also a woman.

"We have your results right here."

"Will my discharge be approved?"

"Uh… under these circumstances, yes."

"Is that it?"

"I'm... supposed to tell you why."

"Oh."

"Congratulations."

 _For what, being taken off duty?_ Hinata stared blankly, not even blinking.

"You're pregnant. Five weeks along."

"Eh?" _What is she talking about?_

"There's no mistake. The results are certain."

"But…" _That should be impossible… How could I be... ?_

"We also took the liberty of determining paternity, since you have no registered partner. From our medical database, we've found Uzumaki Naruto to be a match."

"Naruto-kun?"

"I see our hero must have been busy right before the war." The doctor commented wryly.

 _It can't be… we never..._ Her confusion suddenly came to a halt as the dots came together. _Sasuke! What have you done to me?_

She abruptly stood from her seat.

"I understand this may be a bit shocking for a young woman like you, but please think about your options carefully, okay? We'll want to hear back from you on what you decide to do from now on."

Hinata's head swam. She darted towards the door. Explanations could not wait. She was too shocked to be angry, but that might not last.

####### ####### #######

Sasuke smirked as Hinata barged back into the lab room.

"Why me? Surely there are others who would be more… suitable for whatever you needed!"

"No. You are the best choice. Let me explain. This is a S+ secret. Give any hint or comment on this to anyone not in this room and you die immediately."

Hinata gulped, but waited for Sasuke to continue.

"When I tried to destroy the Bijuu… I failed. The Black Flames can destroy any physical material, but the Bijuu were able to escape with part of their chakras intact by dispersing into immaterial pure chakra form. They have lost much of their power, and are greatly reduced, but they still exist. Then the next problem. When the Bijuu 'die' their nature chakra accumulate in the landscape until they can manifest themselves again. Since the Bijuu have much less chakra capacity right now, instead of something like fifteen years to gather the chakras… it'll take them fifteen months. So we'll soon need a jinchuuriki until I can figure out how to kill them off for good."

"Okay, so why not seal it inside yourself?"

"An Uzumaki suits the position best, due to their physical disposition and chakra abilities. Furthermore, the mokuton was unparalleled at suppressing and controlling the Bijuus' chakra. So, logically, an Uzumaki with mokuton would be optimal, of which I am neither. Besides, I don't plan on becoming a jinchuuriki. It is simply too dangerous. I need to live a long time to continue to watch over and ensure the stability of the new system I am creating for this world."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"As you may have noticed. There aren't many Uzumakis left."

"There's that Uzumaki girl Karin, what about her?"

"I have other plans for that one. And she doesn't have the mokuton. So we figured we'd just have to create our own. With thirteen months left on the clock, we can afford the time to develop one properly." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru slid up next to Hinata, tongue flickering back and forth.

"An artificial construct, like a zetsu or a sealing artifact, might work... But humans work best. So we needed a human womb to bear our next vessel. That's where you came in."

"You wanted… me? For Naruto? But he's…"

"Dead?" Orochimaru laughed. "Don't underestimate me, little girl. I managed to revive Hashirama's mokuton without any direct genetic material. We already had direct access to Naruto's reproductive organs. In comparison to my earlier work, this was extremely easy. We just had to splice the mokuton genes from the leftover samples I 'recovered' during the war with Naruto's cells and… voila."

"So just for that… you defiled me?"

Sasuke grimaced uncomfortably.

"I'm not that kind of creep." He replied, offended. Hinata fumed.

"Calm down, the process was purely clinical and did not trespass on your purity, if that's what you were worried about."

"That doesn't change the fact that this was in no way consensual!" Hinata shrieked. "How can you do this to someone and expect me to… just be okay with it?!"

Stepping back, Hinata nearly collapsed. Thinking ahead, Sasuke brought over a chair, and directed her into it.

"When I found out the Bijuu couldn't be destroyed, I was in a panic. Then Orochimaru appeared and helped me come up with this idea. You and Naruto were both unconscious together, isolated from everyone else. It was too good of an opportunity to let slip through my fingers. If you want to turn back now, you still can… But I'd rather you accept it."

"This is too much all at once…"

"This'll give your life new meaning, right? To keep a part of Naruto with your forever." Sasuke whispered seductively.

"I… can't go through with this... I'm weak. I haven't been eating or sleeping… I'm a mess!"

"We have a few months to spare. You'll have a chance to regain your strength."

"In return for my womb… you want my loyalty and the child?"  
"As for the child, we just need a strong vessel. If you want to raise it yourself, I don't mind. As for your service… I am in the preliminary stages of the greatest upheaval to have ever occurred in history. Having a few servants at my side with zero chance of betrayal could be valuable." Sasuke pressed. "Either way, the life that has no meaning to you is now mine to use. This deal is merely an added bonus that everyone would benefit from."

"I need to think about this more."  
"Of course. It's a big responsibility, after all. Go back to your family for now, but do consider this. I'm sure if Naruto were to decide… He would have chosen you. He may of been a thickheaded idiot, but the feelings were there. I saw it."

She ran back home in a daze.

"Kukuku. Only days into my new tenure as head of research, and I am already being tasked with a breeding program. You're an ambitious one." Orochimaru teased.  
"You're just lucky that you're the only one with the required skills, due to your past. Just obey my directives and you won't get in trouble with the law. I will be more strict than Hiruzen was, and I won't let you run free to turn innocents into monsters."

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. You are an upholder of justice, after all." The snake teased. "So of course you didn't even ask the girl beforehand. Tut tut. Such a naughty child."

"Naruto and the girl were unconscious and separated from everyone else. It was a perfect opportunity that I couldn't allow to let slip through my fingers." Sasuke repeated his reasoning.

"Well, we have a breeding program for your friend, but what about you? Didn't you have a clan to revive? Kukuku!"

"That is none of your concern… Though, I will disclose that arrangements are being prepared."

"Surely this simply isn't sentimentality over your teammate? I thought you a different sort of man…"  
"Hardly. This too, is for the new world."

The two left the lab, heading for a new section of underground. It was only fitting that they ended up in Danzo's old Root headquarters.  
"Quite ironic, for you to establish the base here." Orochimaru purred. "You took revenge on Danzo for his underhanded tactics, yet here you are, forming a secret army in the shadows beneath the village."

"They needed somewhere to stay and operate out of. Ever since Root was disbanded, this place was the most convenient. And what I am doing is different. This army won't hide in the shadows or use treachery. They will be knights of justice, serving me in the open."

Numerous footsteps approached in the darkness.

A nervous high-pitched voice answered from the gloom.

"Welcome back, s-Sasuke-sama…"

The torches came on, flooding the cavernous underground base with light. Before Sasuke stood dozens of zetsus wearing modified Leaf uniforms. Instead of Leaf headbands, they wore ones bearing the Uchiha clan mon.

"Is the reorganization complete?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Good. It's time the Revolution got its army."

"A war seems inevitable, since that's what happens when you threaten people's power." Orochimaru counseled wisely. "All the feudal lords -the han, the daimyo, they'll all fight to oppose you."

"Let them resist. Open rebellion will give me a good reason to arrest those parasites and strip them of every vestige of power."

They proceeded into a meeting room, where a few dozen zetsus were gathered. They were wearing special red-colored armbands over their uniforms denoting a separate political status as leaders among zetsus.

The zetsus lined up into rows and saluted Sasuke as he made his way to the front of the room.

"Ready for your orders, Sasuke-sama!" They chorused. All turned to face him and his glowing red eyes flicked over them in turn, examining each implanted Sharingan that stared back at him.

Akatsuki Hideout, One Month Earlier ####### ####### #######

"Kyaa! He's here!" "What do we do? Madara is dead! What orders do we follow?" "You idiots! Let's just get out of here while we still can!"

"Zetsu…" Sasuke intoned as the reinforced door came down with a crash.

"Shit! Run!"

"Running is futile! Give up and surrender!"

"He'll kill us for sure!"

"No! I will spare your lives."

This gave the Zetsus pause.

"What? Can we really trust your word? So many of us have already been killed."

"That's why. The war is over. If all the Zetsus surrender to me and only me, then I will grant you amnesty."  
"For real?"

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't need to lie, right? Inform all the Zetsus. I'll make sure the Shinobi Alliance doesn't hunt any more of you."

"But the Kages-!"

"Are dead." Sasuke turned on his heels.

"Eeeh?!"

"Now… for the Sharingans Obito was keeping…"

Hyuuga Compound, Present ####### ####### #######

Hinata was breathing hard, having used the run home to clear her mind. She arrived back at her room and fell asleep, never remembering the knife she left behind.


	5. Change of Pace

**Change of Pace ======= ======= =======**

The past few months had been difficult for the Hidden Rain. Their last leader, their angel, had washed ashore right before the world war, gored and impaled on iron spears. The civilian council had taken control of government, but both citizens and shinobi had grown restless. It was only a matter of time before either the Rain daimyo or some foreign warlord came to stake their claim. The Rain was more high-strung than ever. At least with Pein and his Angel, they could expect some amount of order and military protection, but now, with no strong leaders, they were open and defenseless. They quarantined the village, tightly controlling who could come in or got out. When a foreign woman appeared soon afterwards, guards were quick to react, arresting the trespasser with prejudice. She did not resist. Although she was a kunoichi, the guards allowed her to stay in the areas that visitors were confined to. It was just a single district, mostly filled with merchants. And so, standing up in front of the traders and shoppers, she preached. Not religion or superstition, but something else entirely. She told them of Uchiha Sasuke, the man who had torn down the daimyo of Fire Country, and how they could do the same in their own lands. At first few understood. But soon, rumours spread among the low merchants. The Rain civilian council became interested in this 'democracy' thing…

####### ####### #######

Kakashi sweated as Sasuke handed him the paper with Leaf seal on it.

"From now on, you are Konoha's leader. The people here trust you in a way I can't emulate. You will be the face representing my system at home. Hatake Kakashi, you are the first Fire Chancellor. You may choose one from the Civilian Council to be Interim Mayor of the city until elections are held. After your first term, the Chancellorship will also be up for election, though of course you'll probably be re-elected. Congratulations, sensei."

"Sasuke, this is!"  
"A happy occasion."

"But what about you?"

"The world awaits." Sasuke grinned.

####### ####### #######

"Onee-san?" Hanabi turned to her room's doorway.

"Hanabi-chan… I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Come right in."

Hinata walked over to Hanabi's bet and gently sat down.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better now." Hinata managed a smile. It was something she hadn't done since... "Anyways, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Oh no, I'm just glad my nee-san is back." Hanabi grinned. "Let's go out to eat!"

"Huh?"

"To celebrate your recovery!"

"Oh. So where are we going?"

Hanabi preened and led her sister by the wrist.

"Ichiraku Ramen, of course! I know it's one of your favorites. Ramen is great, right?"

"Sure, Hanabi-chan."

####### ####### #######

Hanabi salivated as she let the steaming bowl cool off.

"So, are you going to start taking missions again?"

"I don't know… I did get that medical discharge, so at the very least it'll take me some time to recover."

"I'll get the cooks to make good fattening foods that'll bring up your weight!"  
A giggle escaped Hinata.  
"What's so funny?"  
"It's nice having family around, right?"  
"Yeah."

"I'm glad I have you as my little sister. Do you…"

"Do I what?"  
"If mother was still alive… would you have wanted a younger sibling?"

Hanabi was caught off guard by the unexpected question, but gave it some thought while slurping down noodles.

"Hmm. I never thought about that, since I don't remember mother. I don't know. I guess it would be a good thing? It's not like Hyuuga families ever get very large. Three siblings seems like a lot for a clan head's family."

"Oh." Hinata's head lowered.

"Though, if I felt the same way about it as you feel about me, then… Yeah. It would have been nice."

Encouraged by her sister's words, Hinata brightened.  
"Thank you!"

She ate heartily.

####### ####### #######

After their sister's night out, Hinata felt much better about herself. She would always mourn Naruto, but she had to get a hold of herself. Her life was not her own, and she had people who needed her. She had never liked Sasuke, but he was right. She would keep her family close and treasure it, especially a child of Naruto. Saying goodnight to Hanabi, Hinata returned to her room, sliding open the door to find the cloth still laid out on the floor. Shame permeated her being, as she remembered just what she had been planning on doing that very morning. If she hadn't been interrupted… If she had gone through with it and died… disgust and regret brought her to her knees as tears flowed freely, her hands clutching her stomach tightly, protectively. _I'm so sorry…_

####### ####### #######

A muscular man tended to a fire with a bored expression. He passed a glance as his sword. He couldn't wait to use the thing instead of being stuck in a camp. Around his campfire, one of many in the forest clearing, a half dozen other brutes shared the same look. An alarm horn sounded.

"Intruders!"

"Shinobi?"

A captain came out of a tent, already dressed and barking orders.

"Get off your asses! We've got shinobi to hunt! We can't let 'em get away."

"There he is!" One of the scouts shouted not far away.

"Alright! That way, men!"

The grass thundered with the footfalls of dozens of sandaled feet on the soft earth, and the air hissed as blades were drawn.

"Aw man, looks like they've finally made their move."

After a chase through the forest, they caught up to the ninja easily, and found his team.

"Looks like Konoha Nins aren't all they're trumped up to be! We got you, bastards!"

One took a sword slash to the arm, and then they all vanished.

"What? Where'd the damn sneaks go?"

####### ####### #######

"Yesterday, Konoha ninja's blood was spilt within our own borders after being attacked by armed goons hired by the tyrants who fled the country. It is clear that they are assembling an army of non-ninjas to invade our land to reinstall a daimyo and crush our liberties. They have already marched on our fields and villages in the border lands. The time to strike back has come! The National Assembly has agreed that due to the threat of foreign invasion, a National Guard must be formed. This will be a force of regulars, tasked with self-defense and preservation of the revolution. Together we will overcome any challenge."

Sasuke's public appearance was followed by an announcement that the surviving Zetsus from the war had agreed to join Sasuke under the banner of the Uchiha clan. While controversial, as Zetsus had been responsible for roughly one third of all war casualties, the Zetsus pledged their allegiance to Sasuke on the parade grounds of Konoha. The Half-Division was presented, organized into two regiments of four battalions each, for a total of eight thousand effectives. Those were all that remained from the original force of one hundred thousand.

####### ####### #######

"Those idiots! I told them not to act on their own! Getting baited like fools…"

"It's too late now. Chasing those shinobi meant attacking them inside Fire Country's borders. They have every reason for war."

"Do we pull back?"

"No. We've come this far. Call on the lords of Rice, Wind, and Water. If it's going to be war against Konoha, we should work together to take back our land."

The anti-revolutionary alliance was short-lived, comprised of some independently hired shinobi from Water, as well as mercenaries and samurai from Fire's neighbors. In a matter of days, Sasuke's private army of Zetsus proved their loyalty, wiping out the last vestiges of the lords and their samurai. Then, Sasuke marched on from Grass to Rain. When he appeared, the local population declared that their feudal ties with the Rain lord were over, though it was a mere formality at that point. However, what followed was the recognizing of the Rain as a sister republic to Fire. Subsequently they asked for Sasuke's protection. It was then that Sasuke announced to the world that the Shinobi Alliance was to convene at Rain.

####### ####### #######

Gaara, Mei, Darui, Kakashi, and Kitsuchi sat at five of the corners of the hexagonal table. At its head rested Sasuke. Outside the windows, ceaseless rain hammered down.

"Gaara of the Sand, Mei of the Mist, Darui of the Cloud, Kakashi of the Leaf, and Kitsuchi of the Stone. I will now explain to you my new world system without Kages, as I promised last month." Sasuke said.

"Even if it was last month, it has been more than one month strictly speaking in terms of number of days that have passed." Gaara said.

"I apologize, there have been… unexpected contingencies." Sasuke replied.  
"So, what did you want to tell us?" Mei asked. Sasuke looked each of them individually in the eye,  
"A Union."

"A union?" All five leaders repeated.

"A single country for all shinobi villages. Not just the Five Great Countries, but any number of smaller ones as well. Each nation will be represented by a chancellor, separate from the village mayors. Unlike the chancellors, mayors will be civilian officials in charge of local administration. Together, the shinobi republics will form the Union of Suffragist Shinobi Republics. In the Union, all leadership positions will be determined by a vote of universal suffrage."

"Our lands still have daimyos." Gaara pointed out.

"They will surrender their positions or will be treated as traitors by the armies of the Shinobi Alliance."

"Who will lead this Union?" Darui said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I will, as Supreme Consul."

"From the Leaf?" He scowled.

"No. From a neutral location. The Rain just had a revolution that officially deposed their feudal lord, however they have been used to governing themselves for years without feudal authority. Arguably the Rain is the village with the single strongest republican tradition in this region. I will establish the capital of the Union here, in a special District of Rain."

"Will they accept this?"

"They already have. In fact, they already possess the basis for their own National Guard. My Uchiha Zetsu soldiers will defend the capital, and preserve peace in the Union at large for the time being. With this, we can finally achieve a lasting peace built on the cooperation that Naruto desired. Hidden village leadership will no longer just be military juntas of clan elders and shinobi jounin, but will be true representations of the will of the people through voting. People desire peace, and if the people decide what their governments do, then those elected governments will choose peace. That's the idea, anyway."

"The people may want peace, but how will you convince them all to discard their independence and join a single country?" Kakashi sighed in a serious voice.

"Political marriage."

"HUH?!" All members of the meeting balked at Sasuke's words.

"It's not unusual, right? People are still used to the monarchical system, so despite the needs of the Revolution, I'll ease people into the idea of a union state through dynastic union. Each elemental country plus the capital district will contribute one wife to the Uchiha, which I will wed."

"Of course you would like that… for your clan's revival." Darui sneered.

"I don't deny that. The revival of the Uchiha is both a personal goal and an international necessity. The Zetsu army is already firmly tied to the Uchiha name now, I will need a clan to direct them as peacekeepers in the distant future."

"How convenient for you. So, I imagine you already know who you want." Gaara said tersely.

"Indeed. From the Sand, I want your sister Temari."

"Figures."

Sasuke turned to Kitsuchi. "From the Stone, I want your daughter Kurotsuchi."

"As if I'd hand my only girl over to a bastard like you!"

"From the Cloud, Samui. From the Leaf, Sakura." Kakashi and Darui remained silent as Sasuke continued.

"From the Mist, I want you, Mei."

"Wha- WHAT?!" Mei bellowed.

"I may be a bit young for your tastes," Sasuke added with a teasing smile. "But please consider my offer. As a powerful shinobi who brought peace to her land, you are a most formidable woman."

"But but but… Marriage?" The former Mizukage zoned out, whispering to herself about her celibacy. Sasuke seemed like he wanted to say more, but Mei interrupted him.  
"Shut up, I'll kill you!"

 _She's blushing…_ The other four representatives noted dryly.

"And finally, from the Rain, Karin."

"What? Isn't Karin originally from Grass? Also, she was captured by us before the war." Kakashi interjected.

"Her immigration documents were accepted a few weeks ago. She is a resident of Rain now, even if she isn't originally from there. Truthfully, I was planning on finding the woman of legendary power rumored to have governed the city in association with Pein, but it turns out Obito killed her. There aren't any other suitable figures within the Rain itself, so I brought in someone I trust to build a domestic base of support. Karin is well-liked for being the local face of the Revolution. She'll do just fine."

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes. I know this might be a lot to take in…"

"Take in… Move in… Domestic partnership! Living as a couple!" Mei held her head in both her hands, abject mortification written on her face as she took deep breaths.

"So please take time to cool off and think it over. I'm completely serious."

"Serious... Commitment… Future… Babies?!" Mei decided to leave while still she was still relatively composed.

"Sasuke… What you have just asked of these people… Aren't you going too far?" Kakashi advised privately.

"They will come to accept it. They must. With my Rinnegan, I don't need their opinions, yet I still ask. They understand this. That is why things will go well."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right. Marriage is serious business. You had better not toy with people's hearts. Especially for Sakura's sake..."

"No need to worry, Kakashi. Since Naruto can't take care of her like he used to, I'll do my best towards her. There is no need for me to embrace the darkness anymore… I acknowledge her feelings and will return those feelings."

####### ####### #######

A/N:

選挙権忍び共和連盟 - Senkyoken Shinobi Kyowa Renmei: Union of Suffragist Shinobi Republics (Voting Shinobi Republic Federation/Union)

As for the name of the Shinobi Union, the term "Suffragist Republic" has the same meaning as "Democratic Republic" in our own world. I just used this term in particular so that I could have the adjective start with the letter 'S'... because reasons…


	6. Foundation

**Foundation ======= ======= =======**

Sasuke's travel party cast long shadows on the ground due to the low position of the sun as they came to a rest once within the walls of the village of village of Konoha, while Sasuke and Kakashi went on to greet the group that had prepared their welcome.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama, Kakashi-dono." They bowed deeply.

"Ah, that's alright, no need to be so formal, heh heh." Kakashi reassured them nervously. They were mostly from the new ruling civilian council under the mayor, but they were eager to show their respect. Sasuke ignored this and advanced quickly to the single head of pink hair he could make out in the crowd.

"Sakura."

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."

"I want to talk, is that alright?" He said in a low voice, implying he meant to go somewhere more private than the streets.

"Of course!" She beamed in return.

"Then, come to my place."

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted after all my travelling. Quietly putting down rebellions here and there, whipping the new bureaucracy into shape… But it's all coming together."

"That's good to hear."

"Today is day of rest, so stay for a bit. I'll make us food."

"You don't want me to cook for you?" Sakura bit her lip. "I'm pretty good you know."

Sasuke chuckled.

"No, it'll take my mind off things, give me time to unwind."

They continued on, making light small talk as Sasuke's apartment came into view. True to his word Sasuke cooked a simple meal that they shared.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"It looks like I'm going to move away from the village to permanently live in Rain."  
"Oh. I heard that's where the new capital is going to be. I guess that makes sense that you'd stay there." She poked at her food emptily, no longer feeling hungry.

"That's not all."

She lifted her head, looking right into his eyes.  
"I want you to come with me." He finished

"Huh? Leave home?"

He stood up and walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" She stared with wide eyes as he slowly lowered himself.

"I want you to become my wife."

"Seriously?" Sakura's draw dropped in awe.

"Yes."

"I…" She stood frozen for a long two seconds. "Okay." She smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Sakura." Although he moved a bit awkwardly at first, he managed to grasp Sakura's body in a tight hug. She melted into his arms.

"Are you sure? I'm going to go through with other political marriages too, you know."

"As shinobi we all have our duty. As long as you love me I think I can accept it."

Sasuke grunted in return.

"And you'd better at least make me your First Wife, got it?" She growled.

"Uh, of course… dear"

"Good!" She giggled.

####### ####### #######

The oil lamps flickered, spilling their orange-yellow light over the stacks of parchment in the dusty records room.

"Hey, did you bring the astrological essays?" The balding man in plain clothes asked.

"Yes, I have them right here." Replied the younger man. He was the new guy, an apprentice bookkeeper that had come to find a job in Rain. New accountants and scribes were pouring into the city, finding government work for the new Shinobi Union.

"Those censuses, reports and documents won't organize themselves" He'd been told on his first day. This was another such administrative project.

"I get why we've assembled all the maps of the the lands, but why the astrological treatises?"

"Because not only does our dear leader want a new comprehensive map of the known world, he wants to know how large it is in relation to the planet." The old man sifted through the pages until he found the one with the name he was looking for. "A long time ago, there was this monk who decided that math was the best way to get closer to the Gods. He figured out all sorts of stuff, including the basis for modern geometry. Anyways, long story short he used measuring shadows and distance to figure out how wide the Earth is. He reckoned the planet to be about… 40,000 kilometers in circumference. Assuming the Earth is a perfect sphere, this comes down to 510 million square kilometers total surface area, though at least half of it is probably oceans and seas, if our maps are representative of what the rest of the world is like at any rate." He went on, going off on tangent after tangent in full lecture mode as they worked while his junior partner could only occasionally supply a "Oh really?" or a "Uh-huh…" to the conversation. After a night of calculations and splicing maps of different scales together, the young man checked the clock, reading it as 2 a.m.

"Sir."

Yes?"

"I think… I've finished it."

"Bring it here." The old man stroked his chin beard as he carefully looked over the large parchment. "A bit over thirty-three thousand kilometers by twenty-two thousand kilometers…" He took out the calculator. "Total surface area… Seven point six million square kilometers." He set down the parchment. "Son, it looks like we're the first people outside of the monks to know the true size of our known world. Seven and two thirds million square kilometers!"

The young man whistled.

"That sounds huge but… Seven and two thirds over five hundred and ten… That means our continent is only one and a half percent of the actual planet's surface…" He said.

"Hmm. Pretty small when you put it that way…" The old man coughed.

A moment of silence passed, eventually permeated by the sound of parchments being rolled up and stacked into a pile as the old man gathered the notes.

"The implications of this are deep. I'll have to inform Lord Sasuke of this as soon as he returns to Rain. You get some sleep."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

"G'night." The old man mumbled as he thought about how to present this news to his lord.

####### ####### #######

The birds were chirping as the sun made it's way across the horizon. Hinata, feeling full from having forced herself to eat a complete and nutritious breakfast despite loss of appetite, came to a graceful stop at the front door of Sasuke's building. She rang the doorbell, and soon afterwards the door opened, revealing a surprise.

"Good morning, Hinata."

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to him."  
Sakura opened the door wide, gesturing the other girl in.

"Oh? About what?"

"Ah… that's… um…" She stuttered, an embarrassed blush covering her face. "Basically, I need his help… with something." She finished weakly. Sasuke stepped into the scene, rescuing her from her awkward half-explanation.

"It's a personal matter concerning Naruto. I'll tell you about it later." Sasuke offered.

"I see. Okay then. I'll make us breakfast." Sakura offered.

"Thanks." Sasuke lead Hinata into a different room. "So, have you made your choice?"

Flashback ####### ####### #######

Hanabi hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. A weight was lifted from her chest now that her older sister had gotten better. Though, come to think of it, Hanabi realized that if Hinata was improving, why did she seem certain that she wouldn't be taking on her ninja duties anymore? The conversation the night before had been a good start, but Hinata had still been out of it, saying strange random things and then seeming distant at times. But at least she'd be eating properly now.

Hanabi decided she'd say goodmorning to her older sister on her way to breakfast. Hanabi slid open the door, to find Hinata still sleeping.

"Rise and shine onee-san!"

Hinata rose quickly.

"It's unusual for you to sleep in."  
"I… stayed up late."

"That's no good! You need your sleep. It's good for your health."

"Yeah, you're right… I have to be careful, don't I?"

"Well, just one night can't be that bad. Come on, let's go eat!"

After some eating and light chatting, Hinata motioned Hanabi to follow her back to her room.

"What is it, onee-san?"

"Hanabi… I have some important news…"

"Yes?"

"It's about my medical discharge… you see… it's actually indefinite. It could take me up to a year before I can be a shinobi again. Maybe more."

"What? Why? You're not sick are you?"

"No… I'm…" She gulped. Hanabi stepped closer, putting her hands on Hinata's arms, holder her.

"You're trembling. What's wrong."

"Well, nothing's wrong… it's just… I'm pregnant."

"That's…" Hanabi searched for something to say. "Who…?" She trailed off, not willing to complete the question. Hinata answered readily anyway.

"It's Naruto's."

"Oh! Congratulations." Hanabi tried to smile, and Hinata did too, but it was strained with anxiety.

"What's father going to think?" Hinata practically whimpered.

"He should be happy for you, of course."

"Of course…"

"But, the way the clan is going… this could be a lot of trouble."

"I know. But… I'm definitely keeping it. I won't let anything get in between me and this baby."

Hanabi preened at little at seeing her older sister's determination come back.

"Then, I'll help you with anything, onee-san. I'll be right next to you when you tell father, if you want."

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell him just yet."

"You should. The sooner the better. Is there anyone else who knows?"  
"Yes. Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Well, I guess he was Naruto's best friend… Maybe you could talk to him about it?"

"Yeah… Maybe I'll talk to him first. He'll definitely take responsibility for this."

"Wait, I thought Naruto was the father. So why would Sasuke take responsibility?"

"It was because of him that this all happened..." Hinata decided at this moment she needed a good story to hide the truth of how her predicament came about. "Ummm…."

"No way! Are you going to tell me that there was a love polygon between you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?" Hanabi snickered.

"What? No!"

"What a scandal this is becoming!"

"I'll explain later."

"Hmmm…" Hanabi pursed her lips. "Well, okay then."

Unfortunately, once Hinata made up her mind to confront Sasuke again, she received word that he had marched out of the village with a new army to secure the borders. After that, he'd be going to Rain before coming home. Even if she wasn't active, she was still a Konoha shinobi and not allowed to walk out of the village at her leisure. She'd have to wait for him to return.

By the time that he had finished his return journey, she was nine weeks pregnant.

Present ####### ####### #######

Hinata faced Sasuke, holding his gaze steadily. Nearly imperceptibly, her chin moved, nodding slightly.

"I see. That's good." Sasuke replied. "But…?"

"I have concerns. I don't know how my father and clan will react… Even before this, they wanted to give me the Caged Bird Seal and banish me from the main house. I'm just not sure I can provide a proper environment for a child."  
"Then move out."

"What?"

"If they aren't supportive, then leave them and build your own environment. I may not be rich, but I'll have plenty of resources to provide you with if you come with me to Rain."

"You want me to leave Konoha?"

"It would be simplest that way."

"... I'll consider it."

"Whatever happens, you know I'll protect the child."

"Yes. Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata mumbled as she walked away.

"He really did like you, you know. When I connected with him with my Sharingan, I was able to read his memories and feelings directly."

"You read Naruto-kun's mind with your Sharingan?"

"He never knew how to properly express himself, but to him you were held in as a high a regard as his own mother, which is saying a lot. His legacy is a precious memento that we all want to protect, right?"

"Right."

She had to face her father now that she had her assurances from Sasuke. She trembled in face of this daunting task. But, she had to do it, so she told herself to be brave. She wordlessly passed Sakura as she left through the front door.

####### ####### #######

Sakura's parents were in the adjoining room, savoring some celebratory sake upon hearing of their daughter's engagement. Ino had congratulated her friend, and they had spent the evening chatting animatedly about everything, from the additions to the flowershop to their futures. However, one thing Ino didn't like was news that Sasuke wouldn't be taking only one wife.

"Men! How can they be such greedy pigs?!" She huffed. "Sakura, you can't be serious about going through with marriage to that kind of man."

"Well…"

"Are you seriously fine with him being with other women?"

"The thing is… I don't think he really wants them, at least not that way. When he talks about them, it's always only ever politics and public opinion, or 'for the sake of the clan'. I doubt he would do such a thing for pleasure."

"How can you be so sure?"

"This is a little embarrassing, but… I think Sasuke might be a little... asexual."

"Huh?"  
"As in, he just doesn't think about romance and _you know_... like how most people do. Remember back at the academy? He would never show interest in girls, even when all the rest of us were going mad with hormone-induced crushes. But not Sasuke. When Sasuke left the village, he had plenty of chances to take advantage of girls, but he didn't. I know this because when she was captured by us, Karin complained to me about how he ignored her advances, and those of all sorts of other girls just like how he ignored us at the academy. Then, she talked about Orochimaru…" Sakura shivered. "How he kept all sorts of slaves in the Sound village and his bases, but Sasuke never touched them either."

"Well, remember how obsessed he was with killing Itachi? Maybe he just never let himself get distracted from his goals."

"Maybe… but finally…" Sakura sighed. "Last night… when he proposed to me… he had me stay the night but…"

"But what? I thought you staying at his place meant…" Ino tilted her head to the side in confusion. Shaking her head, Sakura negated Ino.

"No, nothing like that happened. It's kind of frustrating for me… He's a fine partner but I feel like he's too platonic. At least it makes me feel better about his intentions. Also it just means I'll have to be less shy with him in the future." Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully, only to be swatted over the shoulder by Ino.

"You perv!"

####### ####### #######

Walking slowly back home from her visit to the bank, Tenten absentmindedly played with her hair buns.

 _Missions have been decreasing, but weapons demand is still up. I have some money saved from from my career… Maybe I could finally start my own business in weapons procurements?_

As she rounded the corner, a familiar face appeared before her.

"Ino, good morning!"

"Hello, Tenten. Where were you just now?"

"The bank. I've been going over my account a lot recently."

"Are you concerned over something?"

"Hmm, kind of. I'm thinking of starting my own small business."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea! Let me guess, selling weapons, right?"

"Heh heh. You know me too well."

"You know how my family manages a flower shop when not on ninja duties, right? So come with me today, I'll show you how the shop works on the inside and share lots of advice to give you an idea of how a small shop works."

"Really? I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

"Not at all! I'd be happy to help my friend."

"Thank you, Ino!"

####### ####### #######

Sighing deeply, Hinata stood ready to confront her father. She had expected herself to be more nervous, but surprisingly found all tension gone. Hanabi and Sasuke supported her, and that was all that mattered. She knocked on the door.  
"Enter."

"Good morning father."

"Hinata." Hiashi kept the surprise from his carefully regulated expression. "It is good to see you up and about after your convalescence."

"Yes, thank you."

"I presume you have something to consult me about?"

"Yes father."

"Ask me me anything."

"It's not so much a question as an announcement." This was already the second time she made her bombshell announcement, yet she was still having trouble coming to the point once she was there. Silence hung in the air for long seconds before she opened her mouth again. "It seems… I am with child."

"What?" Hiashi was not shocked, his question was gentle, curious even.

"I am with child." Hinata repeated.  
"That's funny, I swear I thought I heard you say you are pregnant."

"But… I am."

"I am not mishearing this?"

"No, father."

"What?!" Now the shock came. "How?"

Hinata exhaled, then explained calmly.  
"After the first night of the battle… I sought out Naruto-kun, alone. While his clones managed the war, the one before me was real…"

"After being called a hero that bastard dared lay a hand on-"

"No, father! Naruto-kun didn't… wasn't... It was me. I was so afraid. Afraid I'd never be able to make him understand my feelings, or know what he thought of me." Hinata's carefully controlled words began to come more quickly, in an uncontrolled outpour of emotion. "During Pein's invasion I confessed my feelings… but Naruto-kun hadn't done or said anything about it! I… was starting to become desperate, and when I suddenly had my chance… I just couldn't hold back." Crying, she fell into her father's arms. "In the end, he did love me."

He stroked her hair awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with the sudden physical contact, the likes of which he hadn't shared with anyone for years.

"I can't condone a premarital relationship, even a fait accomplit after the fact… The clan won't allow this."

"I… I'd rather die than give this up."

"I managed to stop them for forcing the family seal on you, but beyond that I'm afraid I can't stop them. The elders… they'll banish you from the clan."

"Then I'll leave. Sasuke offered to take me with him to Ame."

"I see. That is much more fortunate than being forced to be alone…"

"Yes."

"Can he be relied on?"  
"I think so, yes."

"Good. I'll have to thank him. To be honest, I didn't expect this sort of kindness from him."  
"He has his own reasons."

"Still, I'm grateful. Take care of yourself."

"Yes father."

"I'll go call the elders for a clan meeting. You don't have to be there."

"It's alright, I'll present myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

####### ####### #######

The The old crones and cane-wielding elders scrutinized the father-daughter pair as they swept gracefully into the room. They all took their seats on the tatami mat, with Hiashi at the head, and Hinata at his side.

"What is it this time, Hiashi-sama?"

"I am here to inform you of the definitive reason for Hinata's withdrawal from active service, which is due to her pregnancy."  
"What?!" The rest of the clan practically choked. "Impossible!"  
"The girl is unwed. Do you realize how many generations it has been since the main house produced a bastard?! And from a daughter no less…"

"Does she even know who the father is?"  
"Should have sealed her when we had the chance…" Another mumbled miserably.

"Silence! I will have none of this idle commentary. If you have something of substance to contribute then do so, if not, hold your tongue."

"The Hyuuga do not tolerate breaches of morality. Perhaps it would be best if this little problem went away…?"

"That is out of the question." Hiashi countered. "Hinata is determined on carrying the child."

"Then what will people think of the Hyuuga? Of Hinata's illicit affair? Just who is her partener?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hero of Free World." At Hiashi's words, the rest calmed down, sighing.

"Well… Naruto did turn out to be a man of irrevocable honor... We owe him our lives." The others nodded.

"But, just because her affair was with the greatest hero of our time, doesn't mean that it is excusable…"

"There is a chance it won't affect the Hyuuga negatively. Everyone loves Naruto. Surely, they wouldn't look down on Hinata, and by extension the Hyuuga for this. Especially if it is recognized that Naruto and Hinata were lovers… then the common people would see no issue with the result of their union."

"The commoners are just commoners. They have always been more lenient with their relationships, but the great clans are different. A bastard is a bastard, and never in the past have special accommodations been made for them. Are we to let events like this tear down the whole institution of marriage as we understand it? Naruto and Hinata's partnership was not officially sanctioned, and thus cannot be simply accepted as a fait accomplit." The debate continued, until a general consensus was found.

"While the clan was willing to accept Hinata's eventual partnership with Naruto… We cannot make an exception for her transgression, despite being the clan head's daughter. She can raise the child, but not within the Hyuuga's walls."

"In short, she's still being expelled from the clan?" Hiashi asked.

"Not exactly. She may keep her name, and can even live here, but the child itself, once born, cannot live here."

"Then." For the first time since entering the room, Hinata spoke up. "I will leave Konoha, and make a new home for myself in Ame."

"What made you come up with that idea?" One of the elders asked patiently.

"Uchiha Sasuke has offered me a place by his side. Naruto was an important part of his life, and he offered to provide support for Naruto's child."

"I see. This would be acceptable."

"Are we in agreement then? Hinata will be permitted to leave to Rain, and in exchange no sanctions will be made against her and her own?" Hiashi announced with finality. The others took a moment to all look at each other in the eyes.

"It is agreed."

Hiashi nodded, and turned to face his eldest daughter.

 _That turned out better than expected, yet the result is still the same. Take care of yourself… Hinata._

####### ####### #######

Three piles of belongings were growing in Hinata's room, as she sorted through the things she wanted to take with her or leave behind.

 _How does one fit one's life in a few boxes?_

A knock came from outside her door.  
"Enter."  
"Pardon the intrusion."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I just have some things to ask."

"Okay?"  
"You haven't made housing arrangements yet, have you?"  
"No. There aren't any apartment catalogues for Rain lodgings here in Konoha, so I was planning on staying somewhere cheap for a bit until I found a place to live."

"You have the money to pay for a place?"

"I've been saving my money from missions up until now… but I doubt how long I'll last on it."

"Hm." Sasuke handed her a thick envelope.

"What's this?" Hinata opened it, and her lavender eyes widened at the veritable small fortune contained inside. "What's with this money?"  
"It's what Naruto saved from his missions, but mainly the bounties he earned from the heads of several Akatsuki members. As his closest next of kin, I thought it was fitting it go to you."

"But-"  
"Think of it as his child support tax." Sasuke smirked. "It's not like he's using it now anyways, so don't let it go to waste. I'll also make a case for you to receive his veteran compensation benefits."

"You really didn't have to."

"It's the least I could do."

"..."

"We'll be leaving in a few days by caravan. Be ready by then."

"That's right, you and Sakura will be going together."

Sasuke walked back towards the door, but stopped to eye over the room one last time.


	7. Bridge

**Bridge ======= ======= =======**

Shifting her weight on the soft carpet, she felt the cold from the stone underneath penetrate to chill her feet where they supported her. Kurotsuchi was not one to be nervous, but in this particular occasion, she couldn't sit still as her father raged and shouted in front of her.

"Are you seriously considering this crap?!"

"Dad, didn't you want to respect gramp's wishes and find peace with the other countries? This is a way to do it."

"Are you forgetting that that bastard killed gramps? Murdered him?!"

"I know that, dad!"

"Then why?"

She bit her lip, looking down.

"I… It's not like I expected to ever be able to marry someone I liked anyways."

"Don't say that, Kurotsuchi…"

"It's true. And you know it. As the Tsuchikage's only granddaughter… isn't this what was waiting for me all along? An arranged marriage."

"Not to a man from Konoha."

"Not for international peace?"

"Peace my ass."  
"So then what? Would you rather another war? This time against the ones we just managed to make friends with?"  
"Better fight and keep one's honor than be a dog serving the likes of the Uchiha!"

"You think that's what this is about? Pride? Honor?"

"He demanded brides… like tribute. I won't let my own daughter be payment to a criminal like him. He's not some hero or a consensus-builder. He'll turn into another control freak just like Madara! All the Uchihas do. He's just better at hiding his true colors, I bet."

"How about I at least meet him. Just once. If I decide I really don't like him and you're right and that he's just a villain in disguise… then we'll reject his terms. But we finally have this chance… I won't just throw it away without trying."

Kitsuchi sighed deeply.

"Just one interview."

####### ####### #######

The waitress stalked off away from the table, orders in hand. Chojiro licked his lips in anticipation.  
"Thanks for hanging out with me a little, Aoi-senpai."

"No problem. I finally have some free time since things are calming down." The one-eyed man replied. Chojiro nodded.

"Mizukage-sama has been acting differently lately…"

"Yeah. No doubt because of her upcoming engagement."

"At first I was worried about conflict with the Leaf, but it seems like she isn't going to oppose it."  
"Haha… Kid, I'd be more worried about her continuing celibacy. I think it's good that she finally found a man for herself…"

"Are you sure? She's always been fine on her own. It's not like she needs that Sasuke idiot."

"Trust me kid. I've known her for years. It was eating her up on the inside. She'll be a lot happier now that she doesn't have to worry about her love life."

"If you say so."

Their appetizers arrived, and they began eating.

"So." Chojiro said through his serrated teeth. "The Mist really is participating in the Union, then?"

"Looks like it."

"The daimyo won't be happy."

"They get to continue on as a rich family. They'll get over it eventually. But peace… that's something we truly need in the world. Though, just to be sure, I won't be taking my eye off the Uchiha kid. It wouldn't be the first time a Sharingan was used by Konoha ninja to manipulate the Mist."

####### ####### #######

Sighing, Darui leaned back in his chair. The Raikage's office was empty save for one woman.

"You made up your mind fast."

"It is my duty to my country."

"Well… you don't have to do this. We could petition for an alternative. I mean, it's not like you're a relative of A's family."

"It's fine, really." The door opened, and Samui's former teammates stepped in. Both had tears in their eyes.  
"Is it time to say goodbye?" Omoi sniffled.

Samui rolled her eyes.

"At least once I'm in Rain I won't have to take any more missions with these idiots."

####### ####### #######

Temari silently boxed her belongings as Gaara watched, leaning against the doorway to her room.

"You know, after father died, I had started thinking that maybe I wouldn't have to get an arranged marriage after all. So much for that idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was Naruto's friend, right? How bad could he be?"

"Whatever happens, don't hesitate to call for me. Kankuro and I will be looking out for you."

"Thanks, but I'll try to handle this on my own."

####### ####### #######

Under the unending rainclouds, the city of Ame blossomed as the new concrete buildings took shape, extending the skyline. The city streets, once bare due to paranoia and fear, were once again bustling with activity. A great majority were middle-aged men wore black robes. The female population had yet to catch up with the huge amount of people employed by the new offices that had appeared over the past few weeks. In several months, those offices would move from their temporary buildings to the skyscrapers taking shape in the downtown area.

During one rainy afternoon, as the sound of oxen hooves plodding down approached, the people bustled about out through the city's narrow roads to make way for one of many caravans. This raised no eyebrows, as seeing new move-ins was the norm these days. They ignored Sasuke's carriages as they made their way to the new Uchiha compound being constructed on the outskirts of the old section of town.

Eyeing her surroundings with curiosity, Sakura twisted and turned her head, taking in the sights and smells of her soon-to-be new home.

"Wow, this is a surprisingly modern place! Even Konoha doesn't have buildings as tall as these…"

"Yes. I just wonder if our living arrangements won't be too crowded…" Hinata replied.

Over the trip, the two girls had gotten to know each other much better, having not much else to do than talk to one another. Though Hinata could only tell Sakura the official story instead of the truth, Sakura was quite supportive of the other girl's pregnancy, though she fretted over Hinata and worried for her health. Sakura ended up insisting on regular check-ups and took to reading material covering civilian medical practice, rather than battlefield medicine.

Once they reached the gates of the Uchiha compound still under construction, they were greeted by a familiar red-haired woman. Sakura leapt down from the vehicle.

"Welcome to your new home."

"Karin, it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while."

"Likewise. What's this?" Karin approached Hinata, who had taken more time stepping off with care. Hinata smiled bashfully at being observed by the redhead, who scrutinized her, gaze settling on the small but noticeable bump in her clothes.

"I'm Karin, pleased to meet you."

"Hinata. Likewise."

"Shall we get you girls unpacked?"

"Wait, but… I wasn't exactly planning on staying here."

"Where else would you go? The cheap motels are all taken up by the outsider guest workers. Besides, although there's still construction going on, there's plenty of extra space here. Sasuke won't mind."

"I... um. Just until I can find my own place."

"Take your time."

####### ####### #######

A veritable crowd of robed clerks and scribes mumbled to each other, assembled on the first floor of one of the government skyscrapers. Each low conversation contributed to the din of ceaseless rabble as the academics quickly shared their information before final presentation to Sasuke.

"Next: the Committee of Demographic Survey." The called group entered, while the previous group stepped out of the elevator, vacating it for the men and women bearing rolled up maps and notes.

"So, how was it?"

"The budget is finally solid, but all the new programs and infrastructure efforts are running us at a deficit."

"Begs the question, where is money coming from?"

"Gold reserves, he says."

"This country didn't exist last quarter. What gold reserves?"

"The legislation on treason and sedition was designed to be strict." Another interjected. "So, all the families and clans that resisted the new reforms had their assets seized. All the gold was taken from the daimyos that the army subdued."

"That can't last forever."

"It doesn't have to. More of it keeps rolling in as traitors against the revolution get apprehended."

####### ####### #######

 _What a wonderful opportunity this has been._

Mr. Okazama averted his eyes and gulped as the crowd jeered, but she payed him no mind. So her husband didn't like the blood, _big deal_.

The man before her screamed his innocence as he was the next to be dragged up to the execution platform. While the Wind country's daimyo still hadn't stepped down, it was only a matter of time until Lord Gaara was declared Chancellor of the Wind Republic and disposed of him personally. Surely, this kind of independent action was just taking the initiative on her civic duty.

The man's screams were abruptly silenced when the blade swept through his windpipe. A soft, sad whistle gargling with blood followed, staining his gold embroidered shirt collar. Seagulls gathered, attracted by smell. Their town bordered the Southern Sea, and was vital for trade and fishing that supplied the village of Sand. Finally, Mrs. Okazama's family could do their business without the nobles and samurai watching over them, regulating and bullying as they pleased.

Democracy was a great thing for them, really. The new promotion for her merchant husband to the city's trade council to replace the new vacant positions, plus the new mansion that had been sold to them at scrap wood prices also didn't hurt.

####### ####### #######

"Where is Lord Sasuke? He still has a meeting with Committee on Public-"  
"He's not here. Reschedule it for tomorrow." One of the many secretaries handed over a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Damn. Where the hell does he run off to?"

"It has gotten pretty late. You're not going to hold him back from going home are you?"

"No, but once even Lady Sakura came by asking for him, saying he wasn't home after he said he was leaving."

"That is strange… Maybe it's just other projects…" The secretary waved it away with a flick of the hand before taking back the paper.

"No, that can't be right." Another secretary piped up. The others turned to face him. "I managed to get a peek at his schedules once, and there were these odd blank spaces that couldn't have been normal break times."

"You shouldn't pry. It's secret meetings. There's still a war going on, who knows what he's dealing with…"

"I guess…"

####### ####### #######

Sasuke looked up from his teacup as it steamed gently. The raven haired girls in red combat fatigues plopped down on the seat facing him.

"A modern cafe, huh?" She noted absentmindedly. Sasuke sipped his tea and poured her some.

For a while they didn't speak, until Kurotsuchi became impatient.

"So, what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want? From… this." She gestured vaguely. Sasuke appeared to consider her words for a moment.  
"Stability. Legitimacy."

"You know my dad hates your guts. How legitimate do you think you can be once you've killed three kages? Did you think everyone would just forget?"

"You, or at least your people, will forget… eventually. Time erases all wounds. I have learned that the old are unconcerned with true development and change. Your grandfather wanted peace, but would have been unwilling to take the necessary steps to see it through. The old are simply too stuck in their ways."

"You're saying this is better, even if we hate you for it."

"Yes, that is fine. You should hate me. I can bear it. All I ask is that people let go of their hatred for each other. I am breaking the cycle, even if it means all the hate goes towards me."

Kurotsuchi leaned back in her seat.

"And if I don't agree to this marriage…?"

"Then I'll find someone who will. But then your family would lose out on influencing the future of your country."

Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I appreciate you telling me truthfully." She said carefully

"You don't have to like me, but we do have to trust each other if this is going to work."

"I'm not the one who has to be convinced, really. It's the stubborn ones back home who need to be convinced to let me go."  
"Then tell them you want to go. I would be true, in a sense." He smirked as he stood up. "Was this conversation satisfactory?" He offered a hand.

Sighing, Kurotsuchi stood up as well, but didn't take his hand.

"If you ever mention my grandfather, I'll kill you."

"Good enough."

####### ####### #######

The hawk squawked and flapped its wings, sending feathers gusting through the bird tower.

"Easy there, girl. Just calm down."

Trained birds rarely gave a fuss, but this one was new and still wilful, often pulling tantrums after long flights.

"Alright alright, you must be hungry. I'll feed you! Just give me that scroll-ah!" The message boy gasped regretfully as the cylinder labeled "secret" tumbled out of the window, where the hawk continued to struggle. The Consul's tower was the tallest, and the message boy was already at the elevator before the scroll hit the ground, not that he would have been able to see or hear anyway if he had waited at the window.

 _Jeez, I hope nobody picks it up. I'll just have to be quick about it. Nobody has to know. Gah, what a mess-up. C'mon, hurry up stupid elevator! Grr._

Luckily, the scroll hadn't tumbled far, as his had been weighted down by the water that it had soaked from the rain during its fall. Gingerly, he picked it up and headed for the building side door. Hearing footsteps, he reflexively hid the scroll in one of the folds of his jacket before turned to see who it was. The paper boy's heart sank into despair.

 _They know! I'm going to be punished! Please, no…_

It was the man who he least wanted to find him here like this. The Consul himself peered down at him, his glowing purple eye showing under his hat.

"U-u-um. Lord Sa-Sasuke. There's a m-message for you." He presented the scroll.

Sasuke grunted and took it.

"Wasn't this delivered by hawk? Why are you down here?"

"Ahhh…"

Sasuke noticed the wetness of the scroll and put two and two together, deciding it wasn't worth it his time.

"Well whatever." Sasuke dismissed the man quickly as he continued into the building.

It wasn't odd for Sasuke to always seem too preoccupied, but to ignore such an irregularity...

 _Did he just come from an alleyway? What he doing there? Usually he's in his office._

The message boy boy quickly forgot about the oddness of the encounter when the relief from knowing that he wasn't going to be punished washed over him. He hurried back to his post.

####### ####### #######

Twiddling his thumbs , the balding man watched impatiently as Sasuke read his report. Flipping through the pages quickly, his Sharingan blazed, imprinting the notes and images into his memory. Sasuke put down his hand.

"Good work. I want copies of this sent to the office of merchant marine, the geological surveys, and the state library. Further copies will come from there."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke sighed.

"You have subordinates who can handle the copies, right?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then, come with me to the Alliance Army Command Headquarters. I'll want you there in person."

"The army…?"

"You are not to talk about this with anyone."

"Ah- alright, sir."

Sasuke nodded, and they left the office.

Thanks to intelligent urban planning, the various government offices and headquarters were all within quick walking distance of each other. In the case of the army headquarters, their offices were placed adjacent to the main square in front of the civil government building that had become the de facto capitol building, though the various ninja countries had yet to ratify the union treaty, a large auditorium capable of housing a senate was being added to the building as a rear wing from the main entrance. As for the army offices, Sasuke had decided not to demobilize the Shinobi Alliance in its entirety after the war and instead brought many communications and logistical experts to Ame. Here they would forge a unified command for all shinobi forces.

The balding man huffed and wheezed as he tried to keep pace with Sasuke's wide and quick steps. They flew through the doors, and went up a few flights of stairs, then several long hallways before arriving at a conference room.

Some ninja from the Mist and Cloud, plus non-ninja from Fire and Wind were already waiting.

"Good afternoon, everyone. This is Watanabe-san from cartography. You have been assembled here to discuss a five-year plan regarding future deployment of shinobi forces on and outside the continent. Watanabe-san's discoveries inform me that we are in urgent need of exploration beyond our known boundaries. Watanabe-san."  
"Ah, yes. Ahem. You see," He unfurled his maps. "Our reach is limited by geography. The Great Wastes to the west prevent access by land, the Northern and Eastern Seas become too cold and are too large to safely navigate once island cover becomes sparse and isolated. Only the South Seas are open to outside contact, and although there is some southern trade with the Spice Islands, tropical diseases keep our people from ever staying there too long in large numbers." He sat back down, and Sasuke took his turn to announce what should be done.  
"Despite these limitations, the world is much larger than we thought. We must know what lies beyond our horizons. I want you to assemble what ships we have at our disposal to form a unified navy, and then use that navy to scout and explore."

"But, fishermen have explored the outer bounds of the eastern sea and found nothing for a thousand years!" The Mist shinobi exclaimed.

"Wrong. They would hug the coasts and always stay near islands, and even when going out to the open sea, would only go half their possible range at most, so that they could always make the journey back. Also, fishermen don't stray into the North Sea. It's too cold for them. What I want are ships loaded with provisions to go without thinking of being able to turn back. Only after reaching the end of their range are they to find food and restock, then come home and report whatever they found."

"If the seas truly do not end, it will mean the deaths of countless sailors." One of non-shinobi replied.  
"That is a sacrifice we are going to have to accept. We cannot stay blind of nine tenths of the rest of the world."


	8. Admiration

**Admiration ======= ======= =======**

Sitting at his office desk, Sasuke was once again drowning in the interminable paperwork involved with building a state. He noticed the various supporting office workers suddenly walk to the sides of the room, parting like a school of fish before a shark. Orochimaru strode straight through to Sasuke's desk.

"I hear the Zetsus are helping the local police run the city."

"What of it?"

"It seems crime has taken a dramatic hit in recent weeks. Your new men are very effective."

"You're not here to compliment me. Being here means that your new lab must have been completed, right?"

"Indeed."

"So, what do you want?"

"I was just hoping to perhaps invite some of those excess criminals to my new compound for examination."

"You remember what I told you…"

"Yes, yes. You said 'no innocents'. I hardly think these samples of scum and villainy who rape and steal in our great capital can be called innocents, no?"

"..."

"Besides, it would be troublesome if you made yourself a hypocrite by denying my request. You thought I wouldn't notice your little escapades?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I see, I shouldn't have ignored you. Fine. But only the worst cases, and only in small numbers. I don't want to have to explain a pile of bodies, which tends to happen when you're involved. If this goes public, I'm not sticking my neck out for you."

"I thank you for your generosity." The snake replied sarcastically before pivoting on his heels, sweeping out of the room the way he came in.

####### ####### #######

After several more weeks, the new leaders of the five great shinobi villages, along with the diplomats and women who would represent them, arrived in Rain for the ratification of the U.S.S.R.'s Union Treaty and signing of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen by the participating republics. The result of the negotiations was inevitable, as Sasuke's ideas had been too irresistible to the multitude of unsatisfied and envious middle and merchant classes who chafed under the lords and their samurai. Feudalism was unraveling, and the shinobi had no choice but to champion the change or risk being branded as subservient dogs to the samurai. Argument was mainly focused on minor agreements and compromises over distribution of power and rights among the levels of federal and local government that had to be worked out.

In the main reception room of the Uchiha compound, Sakura and Karin played hostess for the four new arrivals.

Temari and Samui sat stoically upright, hiding their boredom and apathy behind a thin veil of polite formality. Kurotsuchi and Mei enjoyed the food presented before them. For Kurotsuchi, the tea was the most interesting subject at hand, though in the back of her mind she knew she had to eventually talk to the other women about their upcoming nuptials. Impatiently, she waited for Sakura to stop awkwardly squirming and get on with opening the conversation. Sakura was the main host after all. Mei simply distracted herself from her anxiety with various pastries, her gourmande personality coming through strongly.

"So…" Sakura began. "I know this might be a bit hard for you, to live in a strange new place with people you don't really know." She kicked herself mentally for wording it so badly while the less restrained visibly winced.

"Maybe, we could all talk about our reasons for agreeing to join this group?"

Temari answered first.

"To represent my village."

"Same here." Samui said. Kurotsuchi parroted that as well.

"Obviously." Mei huffed.

"But aren't there going to be elected officials for that?" Sakura said carefully.

The other girls all snorted.  
"Sending some politicians is one thing." Karin said.

"But personally having the ear of the most powerful man in the world, that's on another level." Kurotsuchi filled in.

"Oh." Sakura felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'll try my best to make sure you are all comfortable here."

Karin nudged Sakura with her elbow.

"Between pinkie and me, Sasuke-kun won't have enough energy to bother you lot."

Mei blushed and turned her head away.

Kurotsuchi pursed her lips.

"Hmm. But, Sakura, don't you actually like him?"

"Yes, I've been in love with him for many years now."

"Then what are your thoughts on having to share him with us?"

"Well… that's…"

"You don't like it."

"Please, I can't be selfish. Sasuke-kun has many things he has to do now, I can't agree with all of it, but he promised Naruto it was for the best…"

"It's not wrong to feel selfish like that, in my opinion."

"As for me," Samui said. "I don't care if he has wives or concubines or mistresses, so long as he keeps his yoke off me. I've already been offered to run for office among Cloud's senators, so I'll probably be mostly busy with work and away from the house."

"Funny, I have similar plans." Temari added.

Sakura turned to Karin.

"Karin-chan, we never talked about what Kurotsuchi said... What about you?"

"Well, the way I see it, I'm never going to want any other man, so this is better than not having Sasuke-kun at all."

"By the way, I heard a seventh girl is staying with Sasuke." Kurotsuchi said.

"Ah, that would be Hinata. She's a friend who's just rooming here for while until she can find her own house."

"What, she's really not staying here with us?" Karin pouted.

"Since when do you want more girls around Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pointed out.

"Hinata is different. She's not at all interested in him and she's such a nice girl. I'm sure once the others meet her they'll like her right away. Besides, it's hard not to want to care for her when you see her belly getting bigger every day."

####### ####### #######

"Those crazy bastards!" The ship captain cursed as he steadied the small lifeboat. His barque was currently halfway under water, with his crew jumping off the deck to save their own lives. They had approached the largest island to the east to ask for passage and information, but instead were violently assaulted by a group of lighter and faster sailboats. The other three barques of his group were fine and mostly threw back the attack, but the enemy had used blue exploding powder, setting his ship alight with hot neon blue flames after having launched a small number of grenades. Less than half actually detonated, the rest being duds, but those that did were enough.

"Curse those barbarians!" He swore viciously as the allied ships retreated from battle and plucked his overboard men out of the frigid ocean water, occasional arrows still whistling through the air, harassing them. In the distance he heard the islanders jubilantly chant in their foreign language.

The captain ground his teeth, a spark of anticipation growing from the flame of his anger. They'd need to return with a larger force and teach those uncivilized foreigners not to mess with shinobi.

####### ####### #######

Trudging slowly, Hinata glanced up at her umbrella from below, listening to the individual pellets of moisture snap against it. She felt unease. The last apartment she had taken a look at had a good price, but was once again the middle of a construction area, as well as being unfinished itself. The smells of paint and sawdust choked her, and the sounds vibrated through her body as hammers pounded away. She was told it would be months, perhaps even a year before the air and sounds cleaned up. If it hadn't been for Sakura and Karin's hospitality, she didn't know what she would have done. _Maybe I'll have to ask them to stay longer after all…_

On the periphery of her vision, she saw a crowd running in the same direction eastwards. Curious, she tilted her head. A horse drawn water pump soon passed her at full gallop, and she realized that the city bells were ringing. Following it, she found a crowd being held back by a cordon of police, backlit from behind by an orange inferno. Firefighters hooked up the pumps and began laying down water on a large city block. Some of the complexes had caught fire, and despite the rain, the flames had enough fuel in building materials to require a serious effort to put out. Deciding not to loiter around an emergency scene, she turned to go back home. She smiled politely as she bumped and squeezed past people gathering towards the fire. Some heads turned towards her, but most ignored her.

After a few minutes of walking, Hinata wrung her hands. She knew she shouldn't feel worried about her roommates because they had repeatedly and honestly expressed how they liked having Hinata around. Yet, there she was, feeling a defensive itch to activate her Byakugan. She shuddered before relaxing as the main gate to the Uchiha compound came into view.

Sakura was on top of her as soon as slid open the entrance door.

"Thank god, Hinata! Are you alright?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wasn't there a big fire in the neighborhood you were in?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Look, there's even some soot in your hair."

"Oh, that. It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

"Okay." Sakura took some deep breaths.

"How did you know about the fire?"

"Are you kidding? There was so much smoke I could see it from here, plus you said you'd be looking for an apartment in the 11th district earlier today."

"I see."

"Hinata, Sasuke wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Hinata followed Sakura into the living room, where Sasuke sat waiting.

"How's your search for a house going?"

"The prices are fine, but I'm just not sure if it's healthy to have a baby so close to all the construction. There's too much noise and dust."

"Hm. I see."

"Shouldn't you be helping with the fire?"

"I already spoke to the chief of the fire department about it. He suspects arson. Which brings me to my next point. I think it would be best if you lived here permanently."

"Permanently, why?"

"There's nowhere safer, both in terms of environment and security. Everyone will be more at ease if you are nearby. The compound is going to have several wings, so you won't have to even be under the same roof, just within our walls."

"What about rent?"

"Expenses are of no object. What's important is that we should all be together, like a family."

####### ####### #######

Orochimaru was, as usual, bent over his desk furiously scribbling notes until a bell jolted him from his thoughts. He usually never had visitors. Yet, to his delight, Orochimaru's favorite protegé was already inside his reception hall.

"Sasuke-kun, what a pleasure."

"Orochimaru." The young man hefted a large bundle, and placed it near Orochimaru's desk.

"What's this."

"Essays, papers, and references."

"What for?"

"I need you to do some research for me. You're a specialist in studies of the body, but I'd like a different kind of life science from you for a while."

"What kind?"

"Studies of the mind."

"Kukuku. And if, for example, I need some data on how the Sharingan interacts with the mind…?"

"You'll have my cooperation."

"Finally!"

"Get to work. Psychology will need a whole new set of reading to get into the basics."

####### ####### #######

Some weeks later, arrangements were being made for a large wedding ceremony. After an initial period of muteness, Mei opened up to the other girls, and as the oldest of them began taking up more and responsibility in the running of the wedding plans. Kurotsuchi had also come around. She tended to avoid Sasuke, but did get along with the other girls. Sakura and Karin had become close friends, rarely found separate from each other. They took turns watching over Hinata, making sure she ate properly and was cared for. They had been growing worried since Hinata had been becoming more and more anxious lately. Meanwhile, Temari and Samui had remained distant, not going out of their way to become more integrated in household life. They kept to themselves when they could, wishing they could return to their homes. That continued until Sasuke started approaching them individually to make small talk.

It was nearing seven at night, and everyone except Kurotsuchi was outside of the house. Over the past three months, they had fallen into a comfortable routine where they took turns with whatever needed to be done. Kurotsuchi got off her chair, since tonight it would be up to her to make dinner.

"Hey." Sasuke poked his head around the doorway to her room. "Do you mind helping make dinner? I was planning on cooking for everyone, but it's a bit much to handle by myself."

Well… Since I was going to do it anyways…

"Sure." She followed him to the kitchens, where Sasuke began making requests for ingredients and pans, which she obliged.

"Thanks for the help, you really didn't have to." Sasuke said lightly. That was odd. Sasuke was never in a good mood. Sure he could smile and joke, but it was usually either because he felt superior or was being sarcastic. Kurotsuchi puzzled over this as the rest of the house gathered to eat. They always ate together, except for Sasuke, who was sometimes kept out very late by his business. Recently he'd been coming back home regularly. She wrote it off as merely things in government stabilizing, giving Sasuke more free time.

The next day, Sasuke asked Kurotsuchi for another small favor. After which, he thanked her effusively for it. This occurred again the next day and the next. She decided to talk about it with her friends.

"Say, don't you think Sasuke had been spending a lot more time than usual with us?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Karin answered.

"I mean, I was fine with avoiding him, but suddenly he's trying to talk to me every single day. Just yesterday he asked me to help him decide on the color was best for his suit's handkerchief."

"When yesterday?" Sakura cut in. "He went on a date with me all day yesterday."

"Not all day, obviously. He couldn't in two places at once, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"Actually…" Sakura put her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "There is a way. I just didn't imagine he would ever… Hmm."

"Well? What is it?"

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Oh, isn't that the one Naruto was famous for?" Mei said.

"Yes, that one. It's just I've never seen Sasuke use it before. I didn't know he could. It would explain how he does so many things and seems less busy these days."

"Maybe we should ask him." Karin suggested.

When Sasuke entered the front door, he was immediately surrounded by five women. Temari and Samui were seated in the living room, listening in subtly without facing him directly.

"Are you using Shadow Clones to give yourself more free time?" They said practically in unison.  
"Hmpf. I didn't think it'd take you so long to figure out."

"But how?" Sakura pressed.  
"Every jutsu my Sharingan sees, I can replicate. I just never bothered with clones because that was Naruto's signature technique, and I didn't want to copy him while he lived. But now, it's very convenient to have."

"Oh."

"Think of it this way, you can get all the attention you want from me from now on without having to worry about my schedule."  
"But are clones really like the real you?"

"They take some... ahem, personal liberties in their behavior, but yeah, it's close enough I imagine."

"This Sasuke right here is clone, too, right?"

"Things are still very busy at the office." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Well, alright then."

####### ####### #######

Back at his desk. Sasuke's pen hand momentarily stopped as his mind was flooded with new images and memories. _So they know. Time for the next stage._

He finished signing the document with the Seal of the Consul, and put the paper in an assistant's hands.

"Summon the ship captain who had trouble with the eastern islanders. I want to have a little chat about the foreigners he found, and the weapons they used."

"Captain Akio."  
"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed deeply.

"This is Admiral Terashi, who will be in charge of the new fleet."

"Greetings." The dark-skinned man said in a baritone voice.

"So, tell us about the Easterners." Sasuke continued.

"They used Blue Exploding Powder to light our ships aflame."

"Yes, I read the report. Anything else?"

"Well… We didn't get a very good look them."

"Perhaps we should send a smaller envoy, and establish peaceful relations before trying to pass through their territory?" The Admiral offered.

"Those brutes attacked without warning! We should just go pacify them with the entire navy!" The captain roared.

"The rest of the navy is occupied with other tasks, I'm afraid." Sasuke said.

"Ah, of course, my Lord, but clearly the Admiral's opinion of the-"

"Obey the Admiral's word, or I will find a captain who will."  
"...Understood"

After the meeting, Sasuke wrapped his coat around himself to face the frigid rains outside. Sasuke would have sighed, had he still been a melodramatic teen. But instead he stayed silent as he approached the meeting place. Orochimaru was already waiting for him.

"Ssso." The snake hissed. "Are you going to explain the stunt you've pulled with your fiancees?"

"You've read through the subject of cognitive dissonance, yes?"

"Individuals seek consistency between their expectations and reality, and thus adjust their attitudes and actions. Why do you ask?"

"Over my years of reading people with my Sharingan, I've learned much of what motivates people, and makes them think the way they do. I wanted to prove to you that my little exercise will be worthwhile to pursue."

"Oh?"

"Go to my house, and talk to the girls there. Find out their opinion of me."  
"I imagine you won't like what you hear."

"I disagree. You see, I've been giving them subtle hints."

"By asking them for small favors? How is that supposed to improve their opinion of you?"

"What kind of people do you prefer doing favors for? People you like or people you don't like?"

"The former of course."

"And if you did someone a favor, one could easily infer that it was because your prefered that person."  
"I see."

"Suppose you could trick a person's mind into explaining why they are completing a favor for someone with because they like that other person."

Orochimaru laughed at this. "You played such a mind game on them? 'I cooperate in domestic life with Uchiha Sasuke because I want to be his wife.' How devious."

"More or less."

"I was right about you, you definitely are interesting."

"This is just the beginning, the real work is about to start."

####### ####### #######

"Thank you for your hard work!"

The team of nurses nodded to each other as they took off their caps and masks.

"Once again, good job, Dr. Irie." One of the men tapped Irie on the back.  
"Yeah." He slumped into a chair in the staff lounge, breathing deeply for a minute before getting up to make himself coffee. He was exhausted, but hated asking the others.

The general hospital had been busy, tending to more and more patients and the city expanded rapidly. Irie was glad, though, to be able to drown himself in his work. He lived alone and was without any friends. Work was nearly all he could do. He didn't want to become a drunk idle mess like his deadbeat father, who left home and never came back. So he worked, always keeping himself busy. But at least, he now had something that completely took his stress away. Yes, he had gotten a girlfriend. A mighty beautiful one at that. After a few months of knowing her, his heart fluttered at the thought of how he was going to bring her home to live with him soon. She definitely wouldn't refuse, not when she would be flattered by all the nice pictures he had taken of her. Days where she smiled, days where she frowned, he'd recorded them all. She was the most beautiful no matter what expression she made.

He got up from his chair, sighing. He'd have to buy some portfolios and picture books to keep all his new photos. He had run out of space on all the walls of his apartment, where he pinned the best samples.

His eye turned towards the maternity ward down the hall, and he sighed again. She was there right now.

 **A/N:**

My writing has been slow recently and because I like to stay ahead of the publishing curve, I won't update for a while to give myself time to catch up. This is not on hiatus, I just won't be updating according to schedule for a few weeks.


End file.
